In Three Years
by redlovefire22
Summary: This is my take on those three years. What could have brought those two togeher.
1. Doubt

** Thank you ****Jazyrha** **this is now the Beta version of chapter one. I used the subbed anime and manga for my stories, if it happen in the dub don't care, I hate dubbed anime. But that me, and also I create stories I like so in the end if I'm happy I guess it all that matters, but I do want others to enjoy. But anyways thanks for reading. I don't own anything associated with Dragon Ball.**

He was gone, the strange boy with the lavender hair.

Kakarott', well actually Piccolo, had informed the group of the coming menace. The androids meant nothing to him – just a hindrance in his plan to one day claim his rightful place as the greatest of all Saiyans. Why wouldn't he? It was his birthright and that clown had stolen it from him. Everything that should have been his had been stolen from him: his home, his pride, his people, his revenge, … Nothing seemed to matter now, except taking his place as the greatest of all warriors in the mighty saiyan race.

He trained now with more fever then he had ever trained before. The sweat dripped down his face and scarred body. Even though the machine could go up to almost 500 times earth gravity, Vegeta had not turned it up that high so far. Three years, that was he all had, to reach and surpass Kararott. He would do it or die, that was his only choice in life, fighting was all what life had to offer him now.

Lost in the silent hum of the gravity room and his thoughts, he was quickly brought back by the shrew's voices. "Vegeta, if you wish to eat your meal warm then I suggest you come now."

He turned off the GR and started towards the kitchen. Food, the one saving grace this blasted mud-ball had. Vegeta had been eating well on earth the only time in his life he had eaten this well had been his youth. Freeza's idea of food… well, let's just say it only kept the body alive. Once in a while he would come across a good meal, but those occasions were few and far in-between. As he walked into the kitchen, he was once again greeted by that woman's voice.

"You could at least wash before coming to the table."

"Why waste the time woman, it is only noon. I still have hours left of training and I don't wish to waste them." He found a seat the furthest away from Yamcha, such a weakling.

"What did you expect, Bulma? I don't know if I've ever seen an ape bathe, guess I could always go to the zoo and find out, though!" Yamcha had a smile on his face, even though he knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't seem to care.

Vegeta stood up. The quickest way to get him mad, was referring to him as nothing but an animal. He had spent too many years being nothing but Freeza's pet, too many years hearing his race being despised. And Now this Earthling - who he had killed once had the _nerve_? He clenched his fist, the venom about to spew from his mouth.

"Oh Vegeta, did I make you mad? Maybe you should just go Super Saiyan… Ohh wait! You can't."

That was the final straw! Vegeta was going to snap that man's neck and he couldn't care less about what would happen when he did. But before he had the chance that blasted woman stepped in: "That's enough Yamcha. Shut up."

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you so! Do I have to feed you two in separate rooms like dogs?" She looked at them. If either one could just learn to keep their mouths in check these three years might not seem to drag on like they had last couple days have. But, oh no… just when she thought she had Yamcha under control, Vegeta's voice chimed in: "that wouldn't bother me. At least I wouldn't have to eat with this mangy mutt in my presence." Vegeta could no longer stand to let the food in front of him sit untouched, so he began to eat.

"Why you…"

"Yamcha, stop."

Vegeta smirked at himself: "nothing like seeing a dog whipped by it master."

"Argh, can't you two behave like two adults" Throwing down the rest of the food she had prepared on the table, Bulma left the room, followed by Yamcha, who looked like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Outside, later that night , Yamcha nibbled on the supple skin of Bulma's neck. Bulma eyes were focused on the stars, almost unaware of Yamcha.

"Why do you have to be such an ass to Vegeta, whether you think it's impressive or it's the whole 'big man on campus thing to do', you couldn't be more wrong."

"What?" He turned his face to meet hers, "are you joking? You're asking me why I'm rude to Vegeta? Let's see… Oh, I know! He's the man who killed _me_ and our friends, wanted to destroy earth, what else? Guess what? He is also the same man who terrorizes to get what he wants! so lets see can become stronger than Goku, then what Bulma?"

"No Yamcha, I'm being serious! I am not asking you to be his best friend, only to stop the constant fighting. I wonder, what are you trying to prove by making him mad?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything Bulma. Maybe I'm trying to open your eyes to the fact you have allowed a mass murder into you home, and that I trying to protect you."

"For your information I don't need your protection. I know what I'm doing."

"You always do, don't you Miss Bulma Briefs?" He raised his voice at her, but the second he did, he regretted it, "Sorry Bulma, come on, just let's relax and forget about it, the stars are lovely tonight and we are wasting our time fighting about Vegeta." Yamcha then found his way back to the spot on her neck he had been working on earlier, trailed his way up her neck to her chin and then to her lips. He kissed her with passion, but he received none back from her.

Her mind was swimming with thoughts. It had been for some time. Yamcha had been the love of her life, and now she had him back from the man who had taken him away from her. She loved him, didn't she? Didn't she always take him back, didn't she travel half way across the universe to bring him back to life? On Namek she had started to wonder, as she sat around alone. Did she make the right choice loving Yamcha? Bulma wondered how someone could feel so alone with someone that seemed to love her so much.

Vegeta had finished his training for the day and after a shower he decide to step onto his balcony. What a great sight he had to see tonight! That vulgar women and the dog! Did neither of them have shame to be so vulgar outside where everyone could watch, if they so pleased? Three years couldn't go by fast enough. Then he could rid himself of that clown and then rid himself of this planet.


	2. Explosion and Breakups

The explosion rock Bulma to her feet, what was that, then she notice the gravity capsule was destroyed. Vegeta had been able to pull himself from the rumble and stand but no for long. Oh he was so full of himself, near half death he used his strength to tell her she a blasted woman and he need no help form the likes of her. She had made Yamcha carry him to the infirmary.

Bulma, after years of following fighters, well had learn the basic of first aid and along with her father got Vegeta bandaged up. Bulma took a moment to looked down at the wounded saiyan. He olive skin was carved with deep scars and she half wonder how he gotten each one. He flinch slightly as she wrapped the bandage around his waste most likely a bruise or broken rib.

"Bulma." Yamcha enter the room as Bulma parents left, why was she taken this much time with him. "I think he'll be alright why don't you come down and get something to eat."

"Sorry Yamcha not right yet, I will in a minute I should stay with him just a little longer."

Dr. Briefs had actually finish on a new gravity capsule. Vegeta had been unconscious for a day, and seeing he had a spare on already half built he worked hard to finish it, making sure to upgrade it for stronger hits. Lucky the memory from the last one had been salvage and he was able to determine the reason while the last one had failed.

While upstairs Bulma never left Vegeta side, wiping the sweat form his forehead and watch him move in pain, Some of the pain she knew was not cause by his injuries but some deep struggle he was having with himself. Yamcha had been trying for some time to get her to leave but he just couldn't make her leave more then a few moments to eat and clean herself up. Finally after several hours of watching and caring for him Bulma left sleep take her.

When he awoke it took him a second to realized his surroundings. The female must have brought him inside, he wounds had been bandage. Looking to his side he saw her, why was she there. Really it matter not to to him, as he laid back for a moment before heading out to train again.

Bulma awoke to find him gone and it didn't take her to long to find him. She had just wasted a couple days of her life bring him back to left and hell if she was doing it again. Saiyan why do they think there invisible just take time and heal. Making her way to the intercom station she turned it on, "Vegeta you idiot your in no shape to train."

She had battle with Vegeta for a moment till he finally turned her off. How dare he, she was going to kill him. She stated to huff out when she ran directly into Yamcha.

"Hey Bulma no longer on Saiyan duty."

Bulma already in a pissy mood was not up for him either, "Yeah Yamcha so how may I serve you now."

"You can cool it, I was just trying to have a little fun."

"Well I not in the mood for it."

"Seems like your never in the mood for anything anymore Bulma, when I first came back you where happy to see me, now well I feel like I am the last person you want around." He watched her Bulma mood had suddenly changed as she was silent. "You don't want me around do you."

"Yamcha it not that I love you, but well."

"Well what, no more games Bulma the truth."

"Your just not the same, Yamcha, your to much of a playboy."

"I never cheated on you, what are you talking about."

"No you have never cheated but you never made anyone believe that I was your only either, ten years and have we once really talked about a future."

"Bulma if that what you want."

"Yamcha it to late now, I do love you and don't want to hurt you."

Yamcha mood had change, he was becoming slightly angry with her, not taking what she was saying to well. "Bulma it not like you are the easiest to get along with.'

Bulma who had been trying to be nice forgot about it why should she been nice. How many nights had he come home smelling like cheap women to get her to perform what they had not, She had been caught in the sweethearts game to long and she was done. "It's done."

He looked at her how many times had this happen before, she say where done and be back together. Yamcha would just give her some cool off time, let her be lonely and she come crawling back always did, why was he even getting worried or upset. "Whatever Bulma, I leave I could use some space to train anyways." And with those words he was gone, and Bulma felt like a weight had been lifted only to have another place on her chest.

Vegeta made his way into the kitchen. For some reason the weakling had not been around, Vegeta did not know why but it matter not really to him. The blued haired woman was cooking, Vegeta knew her name but chose not to use it he love to see her reaction every time when he found a different way of annoying her. Actually calling her woman was his favorite since she would not call him with the respect he deserved why bother calling her anything she wanted.

Her cooking was not as good as her mothers, often it was overdone, underdone or plain tasteless. Vegeta made a point of telling her that each time she cooked. Bulma would often yell at him if he didn't like it to cook his own, which ended in him telling her that she should just learn to cook better. Vegeta moan to himself he could already smell this was one of her overdone nights, he couldn't wait actually for her mother to return yes he had to deal with her idiot mother, but food help to numb himself to her.

Bulma looked at him, "Well let's just get this out of the way, yes supper sucks." She was in no mood to put up with him tonight, still upset about he breakup with Yamcha. Bulma eyes where bloodshot had she had spent most of her day clearing out Yamcha things, and she looked at Vegeta who had sat down and was eating.

"Your right woman it does suck, can't you learn to cook one decent meal and make yourself useful somehow."

"Shut up, I'm in no mood to deal with bullshit tonight, my mother will be back tomorrow and you can go back to bother her."

"Oh woman but your much funner,." He smirked up at her.

"Like I said not in the mood, I dealing with a lot right now." She was so mad, and Vegeta was the perfect target for her anger

"What human could be so horrible that you couldn't manage to cook one decent thing."

That was it, all he care about was his training and his stomach, men all they care about was what they needed, who care about the woman. Not that she expect Vegeta to give a damn about anything but she was made at all males and well his arrogant ass was sitting there right now reminding her why. "Well cook for your own damn self asshole, I'm not your slave, hell I no man slave."

He looked at her, he could tell there was a lot more in her then just him telling her the food suck. "Woman what got the board up your ass?"

"What got the board up my ass, MEN, all of them, always thinking of themselves, hell Yamcha just left me, but not before getting his fill of everything I could offer."

"Poor woman said because your mutt found a different bowl to eat from."  
"Go to hell Vegeta."

"Been there but almost wonder if it better then putting up with your whining."

The tears started she had enough. "You know about a third of my life is gone and I have what to show for it, ten years of a broken relationship and no idea where I going, hell Vegeta never believe I say this you have your life more together then mine." With that she left determine not to cry in front of that man any longer.


	3. Vixen

The days pass and the verbal assaults kept up between the two. Neither would ever give an inch to the other if it killed them. Sometimes Bulma wonder if her wars with Vegeta actually kept her from going insane. They took her emotions and gave them an outlet.

Bulma had not seen Vegeta since the morning when to his great pleasure she informed him of the events tonight. Capsule Corps was holding a large gala for all investors and clients. Bulma was busy her self getting ready, her dad was a great inventor but he lack well let just say Bulma feminine charm and she was making sure all that charm was featured tonight. Bulma had gotten tired of her big perm hair and had it straighten the other day. She had curled it but in large curls that hung about her nearly to her mid back. The dress she wore was a deep emerald green, the neck line ran down to her belly button, it was knee length and tight, there was no back to the dress as it was a halter top. She place the large string of pearls about her neck, on her ears where two large pearl and silver earrings that hung down to her neck. Bulma Briefs was dress to kill tonight, as she slipped on her six inch black strapped heals, and she decided it was time to get to work.

Bulma moved about the party with grace and elegance of a princess, and the charm of the serpent. She knew what she was doing, dance a little close to this investor, talk sweet to a client, all this why not pissing off the other females there. She was good at what she did and now with her breakup with Yamcha she was even more free to play the vixen. For some reason she couldn't explain she looked up at Vegeta room. He was on his balcony and even from here he look none to please. _Well buddy this pays for everything you enjoy here._

Then without reason she grab a second wine glass and headed inside. Bulma didn't stop till she was on his balcony with him. "What are you doing her woman, is it not enough that what little sleep I get is disturbed and now you are her to bother me."

"Touchy." She smiled and handed him the glass, with the little bit of wine she already had she was not in the fighting spirit. "Just figured you might want a glass of wine to help you relax."

Vegeta took it from her hands, there wine did not match up nearly to what he was used to but it wasn't bad either. "I doubt that the only reason you came up here woman."

"I needed a break. Beside figured this be a good of spot as any to watch the fireworks." She moved to fine her own space on the balcony sitting back her head turn towards the stars.

"What?"

Her head turn towards him, "Fireworks, an expensive display of different color explosion, to high in the air to cause anyone harm." Just as she finish the first one shot into the air bright blue and green.

"The point of that then woman?"

"Look at all there eyes in awe, treat them well, give them enough drink and a good time and then the coffers seem to fly open." Bulma got her own little smirk across her face, as she decided to gulp the rest of her wine down.

"Your deceptive woman." He couldn't help but like that quality in her, if that woman want something damn to hell if she didn't use anything in her power to get it.

"Oh really coming form you kinda like the kettle calling the pot black."

"I'm not woman I'm demanding as I rightfully should be."

"Oh I sorry your royal highness." He smile was painted across her face, she was in a good mood and not a thing would spoil it, and she was actually enjoying this time with him.

Vegeta could have come back with something else but as he looked at her he watch as the color of the fireworks reflected in her hair. He could easily break that woman in two and how many times had he wanted to. Something kept him from it, despite her weakness she was strong willed, and she had pride and pride was something the prince understood. Beside for an earthling she wasn't that bad looking.

Before long the silence was broken. "Well goodnight Vegeta, it almost over and my presence will be needed." He said nothing as she left. Soon he saw as she reappeared outside. She moved from person to person. He smirked at her, if they only knew the viper he did. That little vixen, she could be so rude, and never seemed to know her place. He was different then any woman he known. Well all the woman he know where prisoner of war and prostitutes. He hated and respect her all in the same breath.

Bulma woke up early to sunlight and a pounding headache. She looked at the clock it was nearly noon, she had over slept and big time. Last night she was so tired by the time the last person left she had collapsed onto her bed. Slipping out of her clothes she decided a shower was in order. After getting the water right she stepped. Bulma relaxed in the warm water, she had succeed in the most part, capsule corps finances where secure at least for the following quarter.

Bulma wonder what had made her go up to Vegeta last night. She had been surprised when they had a in her mind civil conversion. The Saiyan did have some qualities she had to admire. Determination, that was the number one thing, they had in common, if they wanted something they got it. Turning off the water she step out of the shower to dress herself. Bulma choose a pair of blue jean carpi and a green tank top. Combing her hair she placed it in a pony tail before heading downstairs.

He was there eating lunch when she walk in. "Oh hi Bulma, you slept late today, I was just going shopping need anything." Bulma smiled at her mother shopping had become an every other day thing when feed Vegeta, but her mother loved it.

"No mom, I'm good." He mother slipped out of the room while Bulma poured herself a cup of coffee, glad her mother had not turned off the pot. It was hot to her lips, almost burning but a nice cup of black coffee was the best cure for a hangover.

"Well I see the lazy woman finally dragged herself out of bed, now you can work on the upgrades to the bots, the training becoming to predictable."

"Whatever Vegeta, I have more important things to do then fix your toys."

"Woman if you wouldn't sleep all day you have more time."

"Find, I get to it in the afternoon, I have a few calls then I will do it." Bulma had to much of a hangover to argue with the Prince and then again it would just ended with her fixing it in the end. Hell if nothing else it kept him out of her hair. She turn to leave and let the Saiyan finish eating.

It had taken long to change the circuits on the bots, she had actually made a near program chip a while back. Sighing she figured Vegeta would have been right inside but he must have found some other way to train. Walking inside she decided she needed a break, she still hadn't recovered from the night prior. Grabbing some files she need to look over she headed out to the gardens. She was going to her favorite place. It was a spot where they had found an underground spring, and brought to to the surface to create a nice water fall and pool. It look so natural the way it was done. On the hottest of days Bulma would swim there, the water was freezing but is was great in 90 degree weather.

It was to her shock that she found Vegeta there. He was standing under the water, his eyes close as he looked to be in some other world. The tight shorts he wore clung even tighter to his body, he was a sight. Bulma decided that she had come out her to relax so she said nothing to him as she found a tree and started to just flip though the files she brought.

Vegeta had felt her come over and was waiting for her to open her mouth and about five comebacks where on his tongue. It was to his surprise when she said nothing, he opened his eyes a slither expecting to find the woman staring at him. No, she was sitting there not looking at him, he nose in some sort of paper work.

He turned his fought back to what he was doing. Fighting the cold water he drove his mind to his battles. Every Battle he been in Vegeta studied it in his mind, where had he gone wrong, why was he not the super sayian. It was his birthright, he was the warrior, to be best by a third class clown, no he wouldn't allow it, he would become a super saiyan and there was not other option not even death.

Bulma allowed her mind to drift. She wonder if breaking it off with Yamcha had been her best idea. Last night she could have had ten new boyfriends yet she choose to remain single. Not one of those men had a fight spirit, but also who would understand her. They most likely call her crazy the first time she mention dragon balls. Yamcha was safe, it was always safe to stay with what you know, then again nothing ventured nothing gain. But what was Bulma looking to gain. Pushing all that aside she closed her eyes, she was still tired and could use the sleep.

Vegeta finally quit his meditation seeing it was well past time for his evening meal. He looked over at the woman sleeping, the evening sunlight was reflect in her hair. She seemed very peaceful there but what could the woman need with so much sleep.

Her eyes flutter open and she saw him, "I see your done freezing to death."

"Woman, that water is not cold enough."

She shook her head, and yawned, "Alright if you say." She smiled picked up her papers and left.


	4. Late night Drinks

Bulma just tried to keep herself busy, the harder she worked the less she thought. Bulma was lonely, plain and simple. She thought about going to Kame House but Krillin was training and the Master Roshi would do nothing but feel her up. There was Goku's but he was training as well and well Chi Chi hadn't been in the best of moods with all the training Gohan was doing. All Bulma had was her parents and Vegeta, wow, what great company. She loved her mom but anything more advance then the latest fashion was beyond her, and her Dad only talk about cats or what he was working on.

Well there was Vegeta. Bulma shook her head, how low had she gone in life where Vegeta looked like the best company she could find, beside he was training to. She sighed to her self, _Guess it is another lonely night with myself and a bottle._ She set her latest project down and headed upstairs, she needed something strong to numb herself. Vodka and orange juice sound good, it's a goodnight for a couple screw drivers. Taking both of them and a glass she headed for the common room where she flopped herself down.

Bulma had a good buzz going on by the time he enter the room. "Woman, the gravity room acting up, I want it fix by the time I train in the morning."

Bulma turned to him, how dare he, in a somewhat slurred speech she yelled back at him, "Go screw yourself."

Vegeta was well aware of the alcohol smell when he enter the room, he assumed she was drinking but her speech allowed him to figure out she was well passed drunk. He moved over to sit on the opposite end of the couch fighting with her in this state could prove fun. "Woman I much rather screw you."

"What!" Bulma was totally caught off guard by his remarks how dare he, "You bastards, what makes you think you ever get any where near me."

He smirk, fighting with drunks was so fun, but he decided he could use his own drink. He walked over to the bar in the common room to pour a scotch. After sipping a small amount, "Woman my parents where married, and to think about it you have to beg me to give you any pleasure."

"Really." She glupped the last of the drink she had before making herself another. "You have some real nerve Vegeta, coming in here demanding what ever you want and then insulting me like that. Don't you have any respect"

"Woman." He moved back to where he had sat the first time, "I have respect for myself, something I think you lack, first you screw that weakling for Kami knows how long, but when you now longer do that you parade yourself around like a whore for the highest bidder."

"You mother fucking pig."

"What language for a lady." He was having way to much fun with this.

"Frist Yamcha was my boyfriend and what I did with him is my business, and anything else I do is my business. And who the hell are you to talk, at least I haven't murder half the universe."

"I did what I needed to do."

"And so do I." She looked at him, he was sitting on the opposite side of the room.

Tired of this subject he looked at her, "Your mother not here and yet the food left was actually good, did you actually learn to cook, and make yourself a little more useful to me."

That fucking asshole, what was his deal did he always have to find a new way to make her mad. Then again Bulma enjoyed making him mad to, it help to keep her spirits going. "No I actually gave up, I will never be a good cook and that why there are robots, seems like I can program them to cook well."

"My Kami the slave woman used her brain."

"Screw You."

"I told you when you said that before I think you be much more fun."

"Like I ever let you touch me."

He smirked at her, "Then again you most likely wouldn't be worth my time, not much into leftovers form mutts."

"And and why the hell would I waste my time with you, have you ever touch a woman that wasn't a prisoner or whore." Bulma looked at him, how dare he refer to her so lowly.

Vegeta wasn't expecting that last comeback, granted it was almost completely true, but he had one or two that weren't either, but they had been short, and both could have probably classified as whores in there own right. Bulma wasn't stupid and she caught the small hesitation form him before he answered.

"Don't mess with me and not expect to get burn." She moved form her seat going over to the window and sitting on the ledge.

"Woman", he moved himself to stand facing her, "I have many willing woman of a much better quality then I have yet to see here."

"Whatever Vegeta, I done." In her current drunken state Bulma was much more willing to drop something. "So what went wrong with the gravity capsule."

"As soon as I draw it pass 450, it only able to work it for about an hour. And then the whole thing powers down for about 20 minutes."

Bulma sat back "Most likely it drawing to much power from the current grid it own, I was wondering when that would happen, we have just finish a larger energy generator, I can most likely have it in with the day or so, it complex and the weekend most capsule corp workers are home."

"That will fix it then."

"Most likely I can probably upgrade it slightly dad left the plans to be able to max the gravity."

"Good woman, I knew you useful for something."

"Really well thanks, I'm still waiting to find a good use for you," Determine she was getting the last word tonight, she stood up and exist herself form the room. For some reason he let her have the last word, him the the woman had some sort of understanding, and for Kami stakes he couldn't figure out why. Vegeta had murder people for far less then what she did, and yet she lived.

When Bulma finally reached her room she laid herself down on the bed. Vegeta oh how her nerve her sometimes. Breathing in deeply she wonder in three years would she even be alive. Bulma was fuming about the fact that everyone would not deal with Gero now, no all those bone heads wanted to fight, and possibly die. Once more if anyone of them expect Gohan died they wouldn't be coming back. Hell if she go coming the universe to find where the nameks where.

Finally she stood back up to get herself dressed for the night. Slipping her clothes off she slipped into a silk night dress. But before she went to bed she went to her window. Bulma ofter looked at the stars they reminded her of herself. Seems funny when you look at stars from a distance they all look so close together, like they could dance with each other. When in truth they where a million years apart lonely lights in a infinite universe, alone each one, except for the few whose had planets to keep them company.

A single tear ran down her face. Bulma was alone, without Yamcha what other man was there in this universe. What other man could take on the full force of Miss Bulma Briefs, and wouldn't think she was a nut case the second she mention Dragon Balls and visiting alien worlds. She could count them on her hands. Bulma wonder to herself if Vegeta was as lonely as she was, at least her home wasn't destroyed her race down to a three people and two of them you couldn't stand.

She wasn't stupid, Bulma knew that he wasn't training to beat the androids, he was training to beat Goku. It wasn't long after he had been here she relived to he would lay a finger on her. Something had change in him since namek and Bulma didn't know what or cared to find out, she only knew he had change. She shook her head, why was she spending so much time thinking about him, she need to get some sleep.


	5. One Last try

Bulma woke early, actually really early, it was only three in the morning, meaning she only slept a few hours. She starred up at her ceiling and tried to go back to sleep but it was to no avail she was up and that was all there was to it. She headed towards her shower, surprisingly she didn't have a hangover but that was most likely due to her not actually being quite sober yet. A quick shower and a change into jeans and a t-shirt she headed towards the kitchen.

Her first stop the coffee pot, argh no coffee left, this early day old coffee was better then having to wait for a cup. Bulma did not wait for the whole pot to finish as soon as a cup was ready she poured and slipped the pot in to finish. Walking outside she sat on a chair deciding the cool of the night would help to relax plus a cigarette was in order. Coffee and cigarettes no other breakfast could top that. One good thing about being up this early no one to deal with, not even Vegeta dared to be up at this hour.

Speaking of which she needed to get to work on the gravity capsule. Bulma had actually given Vegeta an overestimate of the time, with a few robots she could have it done most likely by daylight. Bulma often overestimate, at least that way if something went wrong you got more time, but everyone was happy when it was finish early. Taking the last drag from her cigarette she tossed it into the yard and decided to get to work.

Bulma was right just as the sun was raising the repairs where done. Thanks goodness her father was proactive and had most of the upgrades ready it was just a simple matter of installing them. Stepping outside the capsule, Bulma decided to light another cigarette. She slowly inhale the smoke taking her time to let it fill her lungs before exhaling.

"Woman do you have to smoke those awful smelling things as well as your father."

"Well good morning to you, and yes, yes I do, sorry I offend you sense of smell."

"So I see you been working, nice not to see your laying around. So when will you have it done."

"It's done."

"Really last night it was going to take days what is it woman."

"When I woke I found that father had already figured out what would go wrong with it and had made all necessary replacements, once I discovered that it was a simple matter of installing them. Oh and by the way your welcomed.

"You can leave now woman I need to train."

Bulma shook her head and allowed the "_prince_ to enter. That man could he not give her any sort of thanks. Men all the same take what they want and go, who cares about the woman. Bulma then notice her stomach growling she been working all morning fulled on nothing but coffee and she was hungry. Luckily when she enter the kitchen there was still something of breakfast left. The robot she built for the kitchen was going about it business. Bulma sat down to a plate of eggs and toast and a little more coffee. Thank you Kami for coffee.

It was well into the afternoon when the phone finally rang, Bulma was in her lap working on yet another on Vegeta request. This one involved recreating his armor. Well she already done that but now she was working on upgrades. Looking down at the phone she instantly new who it was. What the hell did he want.

"Hello."

"Hey babe, how ya doing?"

Well just peachy before you call was what she was thinking but instead something else came out. "Just fine, is there a reason for your call."

"oh come on don't sound so excited, babe, but no there is a reason I called. I been thinking these last couple day I haven't really ever made a true comment to you, and these last weeks without you have been hell. Babe I miss you, come on, let me prove it."

"Nice sweat talk but I heard this all from you before."

"No, Bulma this time is more, I really believe I might have lost you, and I don't like feeling this way. Please babe believe me, no one can compare to you. Let's just go out for a few drinks tonight, beside I sure you could use some time out of capsule corps,"

He was right she needed to get out, and he really did sound like he care about her, and he had change, maybe this time. "Alright be here by eight."

"Will do see you then babe, love you."

Bulma could not bring herself to say anything back and she wonder if this was a good idea.

That night Bulma slipped into a nice little back dress. She allowed her long hair to lay flat as it fell down her back and to her hips. Looking at herself she decided it was good enough and head downstairs. Bulma passed him in the hall.

He said nothing to her and she said nothing to him. He took stock of what she was wearing she was going somewhere. He didn't care where because it didn't concern him, as long as the woman was around for when he needed he didn't care. Well that was in till he sense him. Vegeta had made it to his door when felt that weakling enter the compounds. What was he doing here and then he put it all together the way the woman looked him her. Why the hell hadn't she gotten rid of him, human females he never understand them.

Yamcha had taken them to one of the hottest clubs in the city. Yamcha was doing his best to act the perfect gentlemen. He was also paying for drinks trying to prove to Bulma how he had change. It felt nice to Bulma, he actually seemed to be growing up. It was so nice to be always it felt so normal.

"Having a good time babe."

"Yes, maybe I was wrong, Yamcha I hope you really understand what I meant, I need a strong comment man." She smiled at him, he was handsome, just a handsome as he was when she was sixteen. "I'll be back."

"Alright where to,"

"Just the lady's room." Once she was done Bulma looked in the mirror and fixed her hair neater, she almost wish she dress better. Yamcha here Yamcha, he was doing so well. As she exist she look back to where they table was and then he saw her. She was a striking red head and she was practically in Yamcha lap. What was worse Yamcha seem to likely it, no likely it was an understatement, he was loving it. His eyes where not focus on her face but rather the breast that where almost in his face. How , how could he, he never so blatantly. Bulma stormed across the crowed club with remarkable speed.

"Why hello."

Yamcha was shook he hadn't expected her to come back so soon she was always half and hour in the lady's room. "Oh babe this is not what it looks like."

"Oh do you mind telling me what it is"

"Well she just a fan, and..."

"And, and, and, you can just stick that tongue back in your mouth." She had it, she just wanted to go home. And she turn and stormed out. Yamcha finally caught her by the wrist outside.

"Come on Bulma I think your over-reacting."

"Really." She looked at him, " I wouldn't have been mad if you where talking to her, sitting beside you, but no, she was your lap," Great the tears where coming, she held them back no she wasn't going to cry in front of him, she need to act as mean as she could, when inside it was really heartbreak. He would never change he would never be a man she needs. "You mother fucker, you could have basically buried you head in her tits. Your an asshole."

It was no use the tears he tone change to one that Yamcha never heard before, and then for once he realized how bad he screwed up. This time was it, there now was no deny it, his bravo had just lost her "I really believed you, I really believed you love me and change, how,how could you hurt me this bad, if nothing else I thought you where my friend," She just shook her head as she released herself from her grip.

"Bulma wait, at least let me take you home."

"No I think you have others to take care of I'll walk, if not that I have capsules."

Bulma wasn't even walking in the right direction, the last place she wanted to go was home, but she had no where else to go, so she just walked. Just as it seem nothing else could go wrong her heal broke, "Damn it, Damn it to hell." Taking off both shoes she chucked them at the nearest tree, Bulma had made her way to the park. She was tired, she must have been walking now for over two hours. Finding a bench she sat down pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.

Vegeta awoke at about five thirty, the women leaving with the weakling had set him off, for some reason he didn't sleep well. As he moved to get ready he notice something he never heard the woman come in. She was no where around, she must have stayed with that weakling, idiot woman.

After dressing into some training shorts and a white tee he made his way downstairs, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Quickly he decided to scan the city, the weakling never really hid his ki all that well and was a easy target, when he found him, he search for hers but it wasn't with him. That woman should be home at this hour, argh do I have to.

She was still on the bench and was a completer wreck as she started to feel the morning sun hit her face. Had she fallen asleep in the park?

"Woman you look like hell?"

No it couldn't be, why the hell would he be out here looking for her. "What do you want?"

"Does it really matter, and why are you out here, sleeping on park benches?"

"Does it really matter." She gave him a half smile. "I just didn't feel like coming home." Bulma did not expect what happen next actually she never expected Vegeta to come looking at her. He picked her up from the bench and held her to him.

"Kami woman you smell as bad as you look."

"Thanks then it all goes with the way I feel." She looked up at him, was she really in his arms. Her deep aqua eyes met his for a moment before he took off for home.

**Alright so I belived this really ends Bulma and Yamcha, I didn't really want to bash him to much. I could not see how it a maybe ten mintute converstion Bulma would let a ten year kinda thing just disappear, without so sort of proff that he wasn't changing, now for getting are favortire pair together, should be fun.**


	6. Are you joking

It hadn't taken long to get back to capsule corps. Vegeta had placed Bulma down at the door, what was she expecting him to carry her all the way to her bedroom. No but this had been nice, really Bulma didn't really want to come back yet, she was still way to upset. She looked to him he was walking towards the gravity capsule. Why, was all she could think, why would he even bother looking for her, and how he know she wasn't with Yamcha.

Yamcha just thinking that name made her want to burst into tears again. Bulma head back inside seeing that last person next to Yamcha she wanted to see, her mother.

"Oh high dear, your in late, have a good time."

Was she an idiot here Bulma was walking in a tear stained face, her clothes a mess, no shoes, and even now Bulma could smell herself. She lost it, "Mom" the tears started running down her face she was full out wailing. "It over, he" she couldn't say more she didn't want to re-live it again. Her mother was maybe a ditz but this time she saw the hurt written all over her daughters face. Mrs Briefs was soon hugging her daughter. Bulma leaned into her moon bury her head into her shoulder soaking it with her tears. Her mother said nothing just allowed her daughter to cry, to let everything out, everyone need a good cry.

Finally Bulma want to speak again, but her mom stopped her, "It's alright baby, let's go get you cleaned up." Bulma nodded, as they headed off.

Bulma mother drew the bath while Bulma undress, she didn't mind undressing in front of her mom, come on this was her mom. Slipping into the tub, her mother excused herself. Bulma relaxed in the water, and smiled, mom had filled it with lavender bath scents, her favorite, it always relaxed her. She didn't know how long she was in the tub, and she didn't notice her mom had left her favorite pj's for her. Getting herself dried she slipped into them, they where simply pink cotton shorts and a black cotton top.

She step back into her room and her mother was still there sitting by her vanity, "Come sit dear." Bulma didn't argue, her mother always knew how to make a bad day a little better, she only hope if there was ever a day she had children she be as good. Bulma mom brushed out the long aqua locks being so gentle.

"My dear you hair getting so long, maybe time you get it cut."

"I don't know right now I kinda like it long, could you braid it for me."

"Of course dear, you know I never did think he was right for you, but I don't like seeing you this hurt."

"You didn't mom I always believed you like Yamcha."

"I did, but likely someone and thinking they are right for you daughter are two different things."

"Oh, why wasn't he?"

"Don't know just he wasn't right."

Bulma smiled at her mother, if Yamcha wasn't right she was wondering to what kind of man was right "Then if not Yamcha who would be a good man for me?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I think you and Vegeta would make such a good couple."

Bulma could have choke on her saliva with that one. "what?"

"Vegeta, dear the two of you when you fight are so cute, you seem so alive around him, and he so cute."

"Mom are we talking about the same Vegeta ."

"Well I only know one do you know another."

"No." Bulma couldn't believe her mother thought her Vegeta should get together. "Mom I wouldn't go with Vegeta if he was the last person in the universe alive, and I believe he say the same about me."

Her mother laugh, "No, I think you to be good together, the way you fight, like school children to bullhead to admit, they are only fighting because they both scared."

"Mom, Vegeta and I fight because he an arrogant ass, and doesn't know the meaning of respect."

"Sure dear." Her mother smiled, as she finished braiding her daughter hair. "Do want me to bring something up for you to eat?"

"No mom, I get something later." Her mother left her alone in her room. Vegeta, did she really believe her and Vegeta would get together. She walked out to her balcony, maybe she should have had her mom at least bring her a coffee. She allowed to sun to warm her skin as she sat on the railing. Vegeta, why couldn't she get him out of her head, why had he come for her. Bulma must have sat there for an hour before, hunger and a real need for some coffee over-came her.

Inside the gravity capsule Vegeta was training harder then ever. What he did this morning had been out of character for him. First he cared about where the woman was and then he actually went and found her. He was about on his five hundredth push for the day, he do about five hundred more before switch arms.

Vegeta also had other things on his mind, and they all involved super sayian. It didn't mater how hard he trained he could even come close. He was in better shape then he had even been, due to almost constant uninterrupted day of training and more food then he could ask for. But then she was back in his mind, seeing her like that this morning, it made him angry. First at that weakling because he knew it was his fault and then at her. Why could a woman who stood up to a man who could very likely kill him, one who could invent for fix about anything on this mud ball mess up so bad with such an idiot. He didn't like seeing her weak because she wasn't and why she allowed herself to become so. Well psychically she was weak, but that mind wasn't.

He pushed her out of his mind, she was in there way to much for comfort. Training that what he had to focus on and nothing else. Still every so often a blue hair vixen would enter in his mind.

Bulma was sitting on her balcony once again. She need sunlight not to be locked up in a dark hole of a lab. Paper where stretch from on side of the balcony to the other. Bulma was an inventor, right now she wasn't quite sure what she was working on, she would get an idea, and then another. Some where better ways to encapsulate objects other well other where just plain crazy. She looked up at the mound of blueprints and notes she had in front of her. She laughed now if she only invent of something to make men everything you want them to be.

The blue print currently in front of her was inspired by her favorite live in sayian. The bots she notice seem to malfunction more slightly and she expected it was due to higher gravity he kept inflicting on them. She could construct them of a stronger metal but that would interfere with there ability to fly so she have to do this then this. She shook her head that just wouldn't work, actually what was working was a way for them to repulse the gravity around them thus making them stand to whatever insane number he was going to do, plus she was thinking just a slightly better metal. The longer Vegeta went without becoming a supper sayian the more he decided to destroy whatever he could get his hands on. She drew the last bit of the details in yes this is it.

Bulma gather up the mess that was on her balcony before heading downstairs. She need another cup of coffee, and maybe some lunch before she got to work. Bulma head was planted in her latest blueprints making sure everything was in place she was so lost in her own word she walked right into him.

"Woman can't you even watch where you are going."

"Well maybe you should learn to move for a lady." She stepped around him destation coffee.

"I don't recall seeing any ladies present." She glared back at him, him and his classic smirk.

"Funny, I just have to throw these training upgrade bots always, don't know what use they could serve." Two could play his game.

"Woman what?"

"You heard me I have here" she held up the blueprints before placing them on the counter. "Plans to upgrade your training bots."

"Explain more." The prince made it back around to her side of the counter and watch as she unrolled the blueprints. While he would never be able to do what she did he wasn't stupid either. He could understand the woman crazy plans and was interested in them especially when they could help him.

"I figured with the insane gravity you seem to training at the bots systems just can't take the pressure." She didn't realized how close he was getting to her, she was lost in Bulma land, explain technology. "I thought about crafting them with thicker stronger skins but that make them heavier so they need bigger propulsion system then well the list goes on."

"Then what you do woman."

"I'm getting to that." She shook her head, "I decided to give them there own way of repulsing the gravity around them, effectually given them a zone around them that earth gravity without effecting the gravity around you."

"How long woman, I getting sick of them breaking all the time.:

"Don't know I don't even know if they will work, but I try."

"Get to work on it woman." It was then Bulma turn she was face to face with Vegeta, barley inches form him. Looking up at him in shock, she hadn't realized how close he was.

"Well do I you mind moving for a lady."

"I told you I would if there was a lady."

"Fuck off."

"I fought you said you where a lady what language."

"And I told you I could throw these little plans away."

"You wouldn't it just be a waste of your time," His black meet her aqua ones, neither of them would ever give an inch. "But as thrilling as this little debate has been I need to train." He wasn't about to move around her, he simple place his hands on her shoulders easily moving her to the side before heading out to resume training.

She watch him leave, that arrogant ass, and her mother thought they be a good couple. How could she ever be with someone who cared so little for anyone but himself. Bulma watch him go, the only thing she would agree with her mother with was that he was one fine example of a man. No what was she thinking Vegeta here, mass murder, kill all your friends Vegeta here. There was no harm in eye candy was there and he was definitely some sweet, sweet eye candy.

She wonder for a second, was he as lonely as her. Vegeta had nothing left, no home, no friends, nothing. Bulma on the other hand had everything at least by earth standards that should make her happy, but she wasn't. Bulma Briefs head of the richest company of the world, but that was the problem, she was Bulma Briefs. Bulma had learn when you are this rich, people only tend to like you for one reason you where this rich. Both Vegeta and Bulma a like and so different in the same way. Shaking her head, she deiced she needed to invent, it was her training.


	7. Relax

Bulma must have holed herself in the lab for the two or so days. She just couldn't make the new pots quite work and it was frustrating her. After another failed attempt Bulma flung her wrench across the room. She looked up at the clock it was nine at night. Bulma had been taking her meals in the lab only leaving to sleep. Her father saw his daughter frustration and walked over to her.

"Not working to well I see."

"No Dad it not." She humph why else would she be throwing tools. "I just can't seemed to get it to work, my drawing and math are right I have check them twenty time I just don't see why the blasted thing won't do what I need it to do."

He took a look at his daughter mess of paper and blueprints. He knew his daughter was brilliant,he wonder sometimes if she was smarter then himself sometimes. Mr Briefs had been info of her recent breakup and wonder if this had something to do with her current state. "It's late Bulma, let me look at it for a bit and you get some rest."

"No Dad I want to do this, I can do this if things would work like they are supposed to."

"I know dear, but just how about taking a break and let it rest for a moment, your most likely over thinking this. Just let me have a knock fresh eyes sometimes make a big difference."

Bulma looked at her Dad, he was a brilliant scientist but he could lack common sense sometimes, this was not one of those time. She knew in his way he was comforting his daughter and she smiled at him, "Alright Dad, but you only get tonight then it mine again." Hugging her dad she left the lab for the night. Bulma was covered in grease and oil of all sorts, she was in despite need of a bath. Her mind was still trying to work out what she was doing wrong. She didn't even notice him, man she had a bad habit of this. Bulma did it again walking straight into Vegeta.

"Woman can you ever watch where you are going."

"Vegeta what a pleasant surprise could you ever get your head out of your ass long enough to maybe step aside."

"I step aside for no one woman."

"Whatever Vegeta." She bushed a blue strand of hair out of her face. Maybe mom was right she should have it cut.

"So woman have you finish those training bots."

"No, I haven't."

"And why not your supposed to be the brilliant scientist."

Oh he didn't just go there, "Oh high and mighty and I thought you..."

Bulma didn't have time to finish the sentence, Vegeta knew exactly where it was going and he wasn't going to hear his failures come out of her lips. "Enough woman, point taken."

"Good, now if you don't mind." Bulma went to push him aside putting her hand on his upper forearm, but then Vegeta did something he never does at her touch, wince. She looked down to where her hand was and she could see the deep gash and burn. "Vegeta, sorry."

"Whatever woman." He pulled himself away from her touch, his arm went to cover the wound, "It's nothing."

That man it wasn't nothing, not if her touch could make him wince. Bulma knew he never admit to it being anything. "Vegeta, you thick headed ape, it is something and it needs clean and bandage properly."

"Woman"

"Shut up now, I need to clean myself up before I can even think about cleaning that up, I be in your room in five minutes, and don't even argue me."

"I'm fine I don't need you to heal."

"Oh would you get over yourself, beside if it properly taken care of it heal faster and you can train more efficiently."

He didn't say anything just gave her that look. She figured out this look form him, that your right look but there no way even if hell froze over I tell you that.

"I be there in five." She left him to get herself clean so much for that bubble bath she was thinking of. Bulma was quick, but no to quick she wanted to make sure none of that grease stayed in her hair. Drying off she dressed simply jean shorts and a pink tee with her name on it. She manage her hair into a very loose bun. Finding a first aid kit she head towards his room.

She found him sitting on his bed, and walked over to him. She didn't bother talking she was here for a reason. She took his arm and expected it, it was basically a deep burn. "You're over doing it."

"Nonsense woman, I been far less injured then this, I simply didn't feel like fighting you tonight."

"Sure, if you say so." Bulma was sitting beside him on the bed as she applied cream and bandage his arm. "Bulma pushed her hair out of her face, it was falling out of the loose bun it was in. "Damn hair, mother right I need to cut it."

"No." She looked up at Vegeta had he actually told her not to cut her hair, and then what he did surprised the hell out of her. Vegeta reached up and took the little band she had holding her hair out, allowing the long aqua locks to cascade down her back into her face. Bulma didn't know what to say, what was he doing. "It hides your hideous face so well."

That arrogant ass just when she believed he could actually be nice and give her a compalint he goes and says that. "Asshole." As she finish bandaged his arm she gave it a good squeeze, laughing to herself as she saw the slightest wince form him.

"Bitch."

"So what if I am." The two lock eyes in one of those famous starred downs, but if was Bulma who crave first, and look away. "Next time just go ahead and kill yourself alright one less problem I have to deal with." Standing up she walked out of his room and back to his own.

Vegeta watch her leave. What had cause him to say that to her, shaking his head. This mud ball planet and that woman was making him weak. He was allowing that female to get close to him, to Vegeta a woman had only one purpose and yet this one. Well he was intrigued by her to say the least. She could be such a vulgar woman, but she was brave as well. Looking at his arm, she had the nerve to squeeze it, she was a vixen and a viper. It was late, and he had wasted to much time of what sleep he did take already on her. Leaning back against his bed he closed his eyes and slept.

Bulma woke the next day determined to finish those stupid bots. Well at least that was her plan till she found a lock door on the lab, and a note...

_Bulma dear you need a day off your working yourself to death, don't worry I will work on the bots. Oh and dear don't even try to get in I change the codes. Love Your Daddy._

Bulma didn't know if she should laugh or scream. Shaking her head she knew better to go against her father. So what to do now, well relax she could use a day. It was early actually it was still dark outside Bulma had wanted to get and early start to the day. She decided to at least help her mother. Tip-toe up to her parents room she turned off her mother alarm clock, Bulma would take care of a certain Sayian breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen she program the kitchen bots with there orders. She looked around the kitchen was a mess, and she soon found out why the dish washer was broken. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but when Vegeta going though half the plates in a meal it was. She could fix the dish washer but knowing her mother a new one was already on it way. Guess it good old elbow grease this morning. Bulma move things aside as making sure the bots had what they need and she went to work.

It wasn't long before Vegeta enter the kitchen, glad to see Bulma was not doing the actual cooking. He didn't say anything, just sat to his meal, Bulma continued with the dishes. She realized then if her mother hadn't they need to order an industrial dishwasher. Bulma was washing the inside of a glass slipping her hand inside when the glass broke cutting Bulma hand. "Dammit" She screamed and grabbed her bloody hand.

Vegeta turn towards the woman, he saw the blood running down her wrist. "Stupid woman what did you do to yourself." He stood up and walked over to her taking the injured hand he place it back over the sink and started to run cold water over it.

"The glass shatter when I was cleaning in," She looked down at her hand there was a lot of blood, but then he was inspecting her hand.

"It not deep woman, just it's in one of those area's that bleed a lot." He took her hand from out of the water and warm in in a towel. Vegeta looked back at her before grabbing first aid kit, he knew the woman would have a hell of time bandaging her hand the way it was. When he was finish she looked down at her hand.

"Thanks."

"Whatever woman," and with that he left her. Bulma starred at her hand had Vegeta actually bandage her hand, she couldn't figure him out. One second he would call he every vulgar and foul name he could think of the next he was bringing her home and taking care of her. She looked around the kitchen it was still a mess but there wasn't more she could do with her hand like this.

Bulma spent most of the morning doing odds and ends that she had been neglecting. Her father was right she needed a day out of that lab. It was about mid day when Bulma decided the lab had another effect on her, and that was turning her skin into the color of a ghost. She went to her room and slipped on he favorite black binki and head for the porch. Outside Bulma found a lawn chair a good place in the sun and kicked back.

Inside the gravity capsule Vegeta once again was training a ferocious pace, but it was to no avail. The bots he had where all put useless at this high of gravity so he focus more on other types of training. Why he had help the woman this morning was beyond him. It actually bother him when he saw he hurt, he had seen blood to many times to count yet the site of hers. This planet was making him to soft. He looked outside telling it was about mid-day he decided to break for his afternoon meal.

He walk towards the house but he wasn't expecting what he saw. The woman was laying outside where next to nothing. "Vulgar woman have you no respect."

Bulma open her eyes to look at him, "Well your not wearing much more."

"Woman I'm in clothes for training your laying around exposing yourself for any who wish to view."

"Oh be quiet, I don't need a advice from you on how I should behave, unless the problem you have is that you like what you see to much."

"Woman don't fool yourself there."

"Sure Vegeta keep telling yourself that,." Bulma lean back in her chair, it seemed like this time she had the upper hand, but she was so wrong.

Vegeta notice a glass of ice water she had beside her and watch the woman as she closed her eyes. He walk over beside her and grabbed the glass dumping it all over her. Bulma jumped form the shook of the cool water, she was standing now glaring at him.

"You fucking asshole." Vegeta just laughed at her as he headed inside.


	8. Why

Finally with the help of her day and a day of relaxing those stupid bots where done. Bulma looked at them four perfect bots that hopefully now would work, testing them in the gravity room was all that was left to do. Bulma rubbed her hand, and look down the cut was healing well but the constant use of her hands and grease didn't help any. Bulma wonder how his arm was doing, she had avoid him for much of the day after he dumped the water on her, and today she was in the lab. Bulma moved over to the lab sink washing away some of the oil and grease from her hands and face.

She glanced up at the mirror, he hair was in a jumbled ball, most of it already have fallen out, and it was in her face. Stupid hair really she need it cut, so why didn't she. Surely she said to herself not because Vegeta said not to, why would she ever do something like that for him. Losing herself in thought her mind drifted to him pulling her hair out, they had been so closed to each other. Quite frankly it had unnerved her. Shaking her head, Vegeta, Bulma this is Vegeta, he could not or would not be anything more, then a unwelcome house quest that she helped in order to save her planet. Then why was she wondering how his arm was, and why had she even cared in the first place. A bigger question as she looked down at her hand, why had cared as much.

Get a grip with it Bulma and come back to reality. It was it, when the androids where gone she was going to take a long vacation and forget about everything. For know she had other things to do such as finding out if these bots actually did the job. She made her way across the compound and to the gravity capsule controls and the intercom.

"Oh Vegeta."

Vegeta turn his attention to the woman on the screen what could that blasted woman need now. "What Woman."

"If you shut down the gravity capsule I finish those bots for you."

"I see you actually being useful"

"Shut up and get out here I want to see how these work." Bulma waited before he finally opened the door. She quickly enter removing the old bots and setting the new ones up. "I also enhance the programing so it should be less predictable, but they still turn on the same." Smiling to herself she was proud she be even more proud when they work.

"Are you finish yet."

"Yes, would it ever hurt you to be thankful something I did."

"Only if you did something of merit."

"Whatever Vegeta, go back to training."

"I will you can leave now."

Bulma just humph at him as she exist, and it wasn't long before he had the gravity capsule turn back on. She went to the monitor to watch the training also her eyes was glued on the data coming from the bots. Everything was working better then plan, he should easily be able to increase the gravity even more. She wonder how long could he keep this up before he broke. Bulma wasn't worried about physically but mentally one could only try for so long. She decided with everything working right it was time to get that bubble bath she had been wanting.

Bulma had spent the rest of the day relaxing, a warm bubble bath could do wonder for tired stressed muscles. It was about nine at night, and Bulma was sitting in the common room, with a glass of wine and good music playing, she was relax. But there was a draw back to peace around her it was he constancy running mind. She had actually gone back after her bath to check on Vegeta. She told herself it was simply to check on the bots but she found herself watching him. Vegeta was a fine man, and when he was training not much was left to the imagination.

But then he thoughts where interrupted none other by the person she was thinking about, "Seems like you did something right, they are working much better then the older model."

"Why your welcome." Bulma knew that was the closet to a thank you she would get from him.

She looked up at him he was standing behind the couch she was sitting on. Picking up the bottle she was drinking from she asked, "want some."

She had expected him to take the glass but she took the hole bottle form her, before sitting on the opposite side of the couch, "Hey if your going to do that at least top off my glass."

"No I think you properly had enough, I don't feel like having to find you in some park again."

"You ass, whatever." Bulma watch as he gulped the wine right out of the bottle, she also notice his arm was no longer bandage and it looked as if it had almost completely healed.

"Your arm looks better."

"And why shouldn't it woman I'm a sayian, you worry to much."

"Sorry I seem to remember that you are still made of flesh and blood." She rubbed her hand it had scarped up nice, but was itchy. Bulma started to pick at the scrap.

"Woman if you keep that up you'll open it back up and it will scar."

"Oh" Bulma hadn't even notice what she had been doing, "and thank you."

"Whatever woman."

Couldn't he just be nice, did he always have to be such an ass to her every time they talked. "Why?"

"Why what woman?"

"Why did you come find me the other morning?" Bulma doubted he would actually answer her but she wanted to know.

He was hoping she would never ask him that question, mainly because he didn't have an answers.

Bulma looked at him and she could tell that at least for the moment being she wouldn't get an answer. "Never mind, just thank you." Bulma finish her glass and walked over to him, was she really going to do this she had to. Bulma froze for a moment when she reached him, before she took any more time to think Bulma lean down and kissed him. It was a short sweet kiss and she was quick to pull away. "Goodnight."

He watch her as she walked away, the taste of her lips lingered on his. Both her's and his action where confusing each of them. But Vegeta decided he had to have more of her, and he wasn't waiting, she was in the hall when he caught her by the waste, and she gasped.

His arm was around her what was he doing. Bulma wonder if she had made a large mistake by kiss him, that was in till he turn her around. Their lips where inches form each others eyes meeting. Then her lips where on hers, the kiss the deep and passionate. They where both so lonely being and they released that passion into each other. Bulma moved into him, but this was Vegeta she shouldn't be doing it with him. She felt as his hands ran up her back as her fingers went into his hair.

Bulma wasn't ready this was to much to fast, and she pulled away, "I need to go to bed, I need sleep."

"It can wait," He started kissing the skin of her neck, inhaling her smell.

"No." She went to push him away a little, this time he back off. Vegeta wouldn't force her nor would he beg of her. That woman would come to him willing, no begging, and he would be in command.

When she had been released from his grip she looked at him. Bulma said nothing and turn to head towards her room, this had been to much for her to take in and she needed to sort the whole matter out.

Once in her room Bulma closed the door leaning against it she dropped to the floor. Her fingers went up to her lips had she just kissed Vegeta. Yes, yes she had not only had she kissed him she enjoyed it. What was she doing, Bulma should not be attached to him, but then again she always like bad boys. But she was rebounding right now, she shouldn't trust any urges like this it was bad news. Getting off the floor she sprawled herself along the bed, she could get that kiss out of her mind, it had been on hell of a kiss, closing her eyes she drifted into sleep,


	9. I just want to fell more then pain

Bulma allowed the cool of the night wind to caress her skin. She had done a rather good job of avoiding Vegeta these last couple days. Why? Why should avoid him, all that happen was a little kiss. No it was more then just a little kiss, it had turned into something much more, and it would have lead to a place she wasn't sure she should go to. Bulma lite a cigarette and inhaled deeply, what was she so scared of.

Bulma spent all day rationalizing everything, damn her scientist mind. Bulma was a scarred woman a ten year relationship just doesn't go away. Yamcha had been her world, and that had come clashing down, but she was a woman with needs. She laughed to herself remembering when Dende told them Nameks didn't have sex. Relationships where more then sex, but did she even want that. Shaking her head she decided she need to get something to eat.

Bulma made the way to the kitchen and started to make herself a turkey sandwich. She had just finish when she turned around to pour herself some milk. Turning back around she found her sandwich was gone and the theft sitting at the opposite end of the bar quite satisfied. "I guess I wasn't all that hungry,"

"You don't need to eat anyways woman your already much to heavy."

"Fuck off." Bulma leaned against the fridge looking at him.

"Always such vulgar language."

"So it not like what comes out of your mouth is much better."

"Hmpf" He went to finishing Bulma's sandwich.

"The bots still functioning properly,"

"Yes."

Bulma didn't know what to do or say so much she wanted to do and say to him, but she wanted to say something.

"My hand pretty much healed."

"And I care because.."

"Whatever I figured since you saw fit to treat it, but never mind," She paused for a second looking at her hand it was still a little scarped but that was even going away. "You know when it happen I was almost glad."

"Woman you make no sense."

"Let me finish, no lately my life been falling apart, when it got cut it was burning and painful, but I been so lost the pain let me realized..."

"You where still breathing." Her eyes meet him as he said that, he knew exactly what she meant. Her heart was skipped a beat, as he stood up and moved towards her. She tried to step back away, but there was no where to go. She wanted him, wanted to taste him, to have him. Bulma side stepped away, get a grip with it girl she thought to herself.

Vegeta growled under his breath in frustration. "Woman"

Before he could get any more words out, "Woman what Vegeta, come on do you think me so deprive, I just got out of one hell of a relationship, I don't need more complication in my life right now." Bulma turned her back to him, but then looked back over her shoulder at him. She caught a look in his eyes the same look that starred back at her every morning in the mirror, loneliness. Turning her head back around, she walked towards the door.

"Vegeta I'm sorry." With that she quickly made her way out of the kitchen. Bulma didn't stop till she made it to her room. She was getting way to close to Vegeta for comfort. What was she so scared off. Being used that was it, come on would he any desire for her passed a good fuck, hardly doubt it. Then again did she want any more from Vegeta. And why was she running, Bulma had never ran from anything. She made up her mind, Bulma stood up and walked out her room back towards him. It didn't take long he was there in the hall with her, standing before her.

"What now." Bulma moved towards him and like the last time before she gave herself time to think she was kissing him. She lost herself against his chest lips press against each other till finally she traced her tongue across his lips begging to be let in. He allowed her as his own tongue battle with hers. Bulma didn't know for how long they kissed before he finally released her.

"I don't know if this is right." Bulma stepped away form him, "I don't know what I want."

He smirk at her, stepping towards her and once again Bulma found herself with a back against the wall. "Woman I can smell it on you what you want."

"What!"

"You want to just let go don't you to just say fuck it to everyone around you and do what the hell you want, to fulfill your desires."

He was so close to her, with each rise and fall of her chest her breast rubbed against him. Bulma heart was pounding, "And I don't want used either."

"Who said I was going to use you, if anything it seems by the way your acting you are the one who want to use me." He trademark smirk was across her face, he had her corner, and he wasn't going to let her run this time. "Woman tell me why you come running back if you didn't have any desire." His hand trace her check bone till he hand her hand on her chin, pulling her face up to meet his.

"Because I want to feel something other then pain, I want more then liquor to dull the numbness," Biting her lips finally she let the words that she had tried to hide and bury finally arise from her lips, "I want.." she stop if she said it there was no going back.

"You want what woman?"

"Damn it to hell Vegeta I want you." No more then a second after those words left her mouth his mouth was back on hers. Bulma pressed her whole body into his. She grasp as his hand moved to her hips pulling her into him and Bulma realized how much she want him. His hands then moved to her shirt reaching to pull it off, then when Bulma released her lips from his.

"Not out here not in the hall."

"then where woman." Bulma gave a sheepish grin as she pointed towards her room. Allowing her away from the wall he followed her inside.

Bulma awoke the next morning, he was gone, she hadn't even expected him to stay. She felt good. She had allowed herself to let go, to just fuck it, fuck the whole world and what she they said. It had been nothing but pure passion and Bulma even wonder if she had a voice left from the screaming she had done. Vegeta had been amazing, he was so powerful so in command and Bulma had submitted to it. He had done things for her that in ten years of sex with Yamcha she had never experience. She smiled, but yet she had even made the mighty prince speechless.

But something she didn't think would happen did, she found herself now this morning still wanting him. Last night Bulma believed that if she just got it out of her system she could go back to life as normal, but how could any woman. When you have sex with a man like that no other sex could ever hold a candle again. Bulma she thought to herself you need to get to the lab and try to get him off your mind.

He had left her that night as soon as she was asleep. He knew exactly what he was doing last night, he needed sex she was all but begging him to give it to her. What he hadn't expect was the desire he had to stay beside her. When she had fallen asleep she had been wrap around him her head on his chest. He watch her for a moment while she slept, it should have been easy a good fuck then leave her, nothing he hadn't done in the past then why had it been so hard last night.

Last night should have gotten the blue haired vixen out of his hair and yet he found himself this morning still wanting her. This mud ball was making him soft. He shook his head turning the gravity up higher he need to train and get her off his mind.


	10. Garden Party

Bulma starred at the clock seven am, she had worked late in the lab last night and the last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed, but she had to. Why did she have to get out bed again? Oh that right her mother had the great wisdom to organize a garden party today. The last thing Bulma felt like doing was entertaining a bunch of snobby old woman and there daughters. Yes Bulma was rich herself but she just didn't fit in with the whole breed of people who would be there.

Granted Bulma knew how to but on the social graces she did it often at other formal capsule corps events and even enjoyed them sometimes but not this. She knew who was coming today and it was a bunch of airheads and snobs her mother insisted about entertaining so often. Bulma had never fit into this crowd, and why over half the girls coming today where old classmates she had nothing more in common then that.

Bulma had attended one of the best private schools and had excelled but had ended her education at high school. Why? To Bulma college was a waste of time she had learned all the business skills she needed and what more could a school teach her then living with the most brilliant scientist could not. Well as far as social circle went that wasn't a good option, constantly hear about the prestige and honors she missed by not attending, and well to Bulma it had gotten quite old.

Another topic that had gotten quite old was Bulma's lack of a husband and children. When she first found Yamcha everyone had written it off as a young girl sowing wild oats. Well as time went on people stated talking, first about Yamcha social standing but that fading as he fit more into the life of the rich then she did. The next one was the gossip about them being together so long and not settling down, and then this and this and this. Yep just what she wanted to deal with people putting her down, she got enough of that with a certain sayian under her roof.

Vegeta, she hadn't seen him since there night together and all the better in her mind. Namely because she couldn't think of what to say to him. There relationship to each other had change in a dramatic way and she still had not process it all. Hard to have a one night stand with someone living under the same roof as you, was the realization Bulma was having. Another one was the fact that she wanted him again for some unknown reason. _It was about sex, we had sex, I should be over it, I got my rebound move on._ But it wasn't that simple.

Well her mother would be mad if she didn't go and she wouldn't do that. Getting up she headed for the shower. It was going to be a very long day.

The afternoon wore on. Bulma sipped her wine, properly her one saving graces today. The patio was a live with woman talking about useless information. Her mother smiled at her she was in seventh heaven today. Bulma moved a hand down to smooth out her dress, and wonder how much longer she was going to have to endure this. For the most part everyone had left her be , but no she could see them coming straight at her, smile Bulma.

"Oh high Dear how have you been?"

Bulma thought the urge to say the first thing in her mind, to much time with Vegeta had made her quite swift to speak her mind, not like she had a problem with that before.

"Just find, and how are you Marcy?"

The flock of about three woman stood before her. Each one wearing almost a duplicate of the other dress, and with each hair done in almost the same style. It was the girl who talk that was the ring leader she always been a bitch, with a group of lackey trailing behind her. The woman had a beef with Bulma ever since they meant because Bulma refused to kiss the ground she walk on.

"Your mother told me you and Yamcha broke up, how said I was starting to figure you might actually settle down."

"Life happens beside I'm much to busy with Capsule Corps to be worried about that." Bulma tired ever so hard to hide the growing snare she had forming.

"Oh don't tell me your still working in the labs and all haven't you outgrown that. But then again no wonder he left with the grease I see under your nails now, you never went outside.

Bulma other hand formed into a first she was going to pop that bitch really she was. The only thing that was stopping her was her father was one of the biggest investor. Bulma couldn't say why they broke up it just add more full to the fire that it was here fault.

"We just grew apart is all."

"So sad after so many years, you know my son going to start school early he so bright."

"Oh where he get it from," Because it certainly wasn't you bitch.

"Bulma dear, I did graduate with honors, I will attempt you did well in high school, funny you never wanted to go farther in education."

That when one of her lackeys chimed in, "She was to busy chasing after low breed fighter."

Bulma short death glares at her.

"Oh but come on now, she did mange to turn Yamcha into such the gentleman."

Bulma pushed back a long strand of the hair she had allowed to hang three today, "I explore the world, saw things with my own eyes, I sorry I not happy just watching the world go by and talking about the latest fashions."

"I seen the world to I just do it in luxury." Marcy snidely said to her.

"And I bet all in capsule corp products. And I seen it in luxury to because I get everything you all enjoy first because half the stuff is my own work, not like you know the meaning of that term."

"Oh why so angry we're just having a conversation with you." She smiled "Bulma I see you kept your hair long, so brave of you to go with such an out of date style."

Bulma wanted to scream at her, that first I haven't had time to cut it and second, Bulma wasn't going to say second. She decided she just had enough of this whole matter she was leaving and defeated at that "As fun as talking with you has been I think my mother might need some help."

The rest of the day hadn't gone much better. It seemed like someone else had something to say. Not everyone was mean, but they also didn't realized how much talking about relationships hurt her. Bulma was well passed an age where many people she knew where married with families, what she have, not to damn much. Finally the day was over, and the last quest left.

Later that night Bulma sat in the kitchen, Most everything had been cleaned and taken care of expect some leftover wine bottle. Bulma decided it was best not to waste those and was sitting in the kitchen tying to drink away the events of today. She was pissed as she finish a bottle she thought about Marcy comment, holding the bottle tightly by the neck, she then decided to throw it across the room, maybe a little aggression would ease the anger. She didn't really look at where the bottle went she just threw, and then she saw him. Bulma had barley miss him with the bottle and he in the doorway looking at her, a snarl across his face.

"Woman, do you mind?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't throwing the bottle at you just throwing the bottle."

"You make no sense woman."

"Like you make much more when I have to repair walls you busted, but whatever I dealt with enough shit today,." Deciding she need some air Bulma walk outside. She kept walking till she found a stone bench to sit on. Gulping the wine she had in the glass Bulma curse the fact she hadn't brought more out. She was getting ready to pitch the glass when a hand reached and grasped her. He said nothing just pulled the glass from her hand, and place her hand in her lap. Bulma body tighten as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"They're jealous."

Bulma caught her breath,. "How do you know, and what there to be jealous of."

"First when I was taking my noon meal I walk close enough to hear but not been seen and well I heard most of that one conversation, second, think, you have more braver then all of them, and you refuse to kiss ass. Tell me would a single one of them run straight into danger, just so they could look into the face of the person that would or could kill them.'

"Hell no, but thanks."

"Whatever woman, I just want you calm so I don't have to worry about flying glass and bottles."

"You impossible here I think you might actually be nice and you go and ruin it." Bulma smiled at him, he never change would he, he always be an arrogant ass. "But anyways goodnight." Bulma was walking back inside but high heals, achool and the dark are not a good thing, and before she knew it she had stepped in a small animal hole. She was down on the ground.

"Woman are you that drunk you can't even walk straight." Vegeta had moved to and stood looking down at her.

"Fuck off I just tripped is all." Deciding it was best to slip off her shoes she stood up. Her ankle hurt bad but she could put weight on it and decide it just must be twisted or sprained. She turn to walk away again and not limp, she wasn't going to limp in front of him.

He just smirked at her, the woman had her pride. But he looked at her ankle and could see the swelling already she was hurt more then she would try to let her know. It was a few steps and he was in front of her. "One thing for a woman with such pride I can't believe you let those who are weaker take it from you."

Bulma looked up into his eyes, this was not where she wanted to be, this was way to close to him. He was not out of her system yet. Before she had a chance to move away his lips crushed into hers, she leaned her body into his. Bulma didn't know how it happen but the next thing she knew he they where laying on the grass with him atop her. She should stop this, one time was enough. This was playing with fire, a very hot fire, her brain was screaming at her to stop but her body was crying a much different tune. Her hand roamed the sculpted muscles of his arms, he wore this usually training clothes, t-shirt and training paints.

Bulma want to feel the rest of that find chest. Her hands found the bottom of her shirt and pulled on it, begging him to allow her to take it off.

He felt her hands and he felt the pull. Why was he doing this again with this woman, granted she had been fierce in bed there first encounter, but he had fulfilled his desire and shouldn't want her again. He stopped her and look down at the woman underneath him. She was an exotic beauty her aqua hair laying about her, and aqua eyes looking at him.

She stated back into those deep eyes, it was if he was thinking the same thoughts as her. Finally she broke the silence. "I shouldn't want you again, hell knows I tried to believe that, but Kami, I do for some unknown reason I do."

He didn't say anything back to her, she had said what he was thinking as well. Bulma leaned up and kissed him, pulling him back down towards him, but he broke it to look at her. "Woman do you know what you want?'

"Yes I do, beside you the one who said I run head long into danger." This time it was him that kissed her. He pushed her pack down into the grass bury his lips into her, tasting the sweet wine that lingered on her.

Bulma didn't lost track of time out in the garden. Around her her clothes laid in a rip pile and Vegeta was getting dress again. Great she was going to have to walk back half ass naked was all she thought, well it was worth it. At least her panties where still in check as she went to grasp them a shirt landed in her lap. Before she had a moment to thank him he was gone.

** Alright I decided one thing last chapter that I wasn't going to write a major lemon. While I had many great ideas I found it can be more attractive to set the seen and let other people dirty minds take the lead, maybe I will right the lemon at on point but for now I just leave it as is.**


	11. My Luck is the worse

**Hey, thanks to all that have been reading my fanfic I really appreciate it, just wanted to say that.. **

Bulma awoke the next morning her ankle still killing her, great she thought to herself and hobbled to her bathroom in it. Looking down at it, her ankle was pretty swelled. Last night between being pretty buzzed and sex with Vegeta it was the last thing on her mind. She wrapped up her ankle, and decided to go get some ice.

It was early morning the pain must have woken her sooner. Bulma wonder if Vegeta had yet to get up. Once in the kitchen she found herself an ice back and sat down putting her leg up on the opposite chair from her. Vegeta then enter the kitchen and eyed her ankle, he wasn't surprised by the fact she was still hurt. Bulma didn't even notice him as she position the ice pack better on her ankle.

"All these years around fighters and you don't know how to properly wrap an injury."

She jumped in surprised. "Hey I think I did a good job, and what are you doing here I figured by this time you be off training."

He moved over to her, till he was in front of her his mouth barley inches form her ears. Vegeta whispered in a deep husky voice, "Some vixen kept me awake."

Bulma blushed in shook of his statement, and struggled to catch her breath. She was equally shocked form what he did next. Vegeta was down at her ankle unwrapping it. He was gentle as he inspected in before re-wrapping it. Bulma squinted.

"that a little tight."

"It needs to be tight woman, now stop being whining about it."

Bulma sat back and watch him. It was surprising how he could do something like this. Like the morning he had went out and found her. He was finish and Bulma looked down at him to see the almighty price kneeling by her taken care of her, this wasn't him. He looked up at her, and almost in a instant he realized the position he was in to her, and quickly stood up reclaiming his dominance.

"Thanks."

Vegeta said not a word to her and left for training.

Later that day Bulma had made her way to the lab.

"Oh hi dear, why you limping."

"I just sprain my ankle Dad it nothing." Smiling at her father as he looked up at her from his current project, half smoke cigarette hanging form his mouth.

"Well maybe you should take the day off, and rest."

"With all the work we need to get done, making those new bots for Vegeta put us behind, and we have a deadline on that new engine prototype."

"Ah yes that is coming up, I was thinking about integrating some of the tech we used on those bots for the engine."

"I was to as well dad."

"Take it easy, at least stay off your feet as much."

"Of course."

Bulma and her father got to work the silence only interrupted by each other blurting out a question. The two worked well together and had for many years, she was glad she inherited her brains from dad and looks from mom. Bulma went over to the engine she was working on, placing in the various parts. She pushed back some of her hair, she hadn't bothered pulling in up and no she was regretting that fact.

"hey dad why don't we start this thing up."

Her father moved over her to engage the new engine, it spurted before finally firing.

"Sounds good."

"It does."

Bulma turn her head slightly and that was all it took, a bit of her long hair was caught and she felt herself being pulled into the engine. Bulma screamed. Luckily her dad was paying attention and quickly hit the shut off. Bulma head still hit the block of steal with great force but at least her hair was no longer pulling her closer. It hurt her head was thumping and she reached up expecting blood luckily there was none.

"Are you alright dear."

"I think so dad." It hurt so bad her face became streaked with tears. Fer father was right there inspecting the damage.

"I'm going to cut your hair, and then we need to get you to the infirmity."

"Wait can't you do it without cutting my hair."

"I doubt it dear, I don't want to risk and injured my pulling the wrong way."

Bulma tried to nodded it was useless with her hair caught the way it was. She felt her self free as the scissors sliced though her hair. Yes she had been complaining it was too long but this was not the way she wanted it cut. And then, then what, him. Yes Bulma had to admit to herself the night Vegeta had pulled her hair out and told her not to cut it had effected her, and she didn't understand why. In all her years with Yamcha she had never change her style for him, she did it and he was to like it, end of story, yet she had left her hair long for him. It not like he even said he like it, in fact as she remember the only reason he had wanted it long was to hide her ugly face. Bulma knew that it wasn't that reason, Vegeta often said one thing and his eyes and action said something different.

She was free, her father help her up as Bulma felt her hair. It was an awful crop drop, some still long, other short. But she didn't have much time to be concern with her hair as her father, march her to the infirmary.

Bulma had spent most of the day in the infirmary. The doctors had wanted to make sure she had no head injures. They where very amaze that it look as if nothing then a slight concussion. Her father quick shut off had most likely spared her from the worse of what could have happened. Bulma was eager to go but it was well pass eight before she left. To her room, all she wanted to do is go to her room and see the damage.

Making to her room she open the balcony door it was hot and she preferred the cool of the fall air then to the air conditioning. Making her way to her vanity and looked into it, the job was horrible. Bulma knew it was only hair, and knew that it would grow back and that tomorrow she could head to the stylist. But right know that didn't matter and that vain piece of her took over and she cried, as she was having a terrible time, last night her ankle today this.

"Woman what are you crying about now?"

What, what the hell was he doing her, Bulma hands went to hide her hair. It was bad enough her hair was short but with this chop job, she didn't want to be seen.

"Woman?"

"nothing, why are you here?"

Bulma stood up moving to a darken corner of the room.

"I don't believe, maybe if your good I might answer to you."

That fucking arrogance, he such an ass sometimes, no most times. "I told you nothing, just a bad day." She watch he was heading towards her and she back more into the corner like a frighten animal.

"Bulma." She looked at him, had he just said her name. She actually believe he didn't know it. But the way he said it, the demand for respect and honesty it projected. Bulma stepped back out into the light, removing her hand form her hair.

"My hair got caught in one of the engines, as you can see the results."

He started at her gone was the long locks that fell nearly to her backside, instead it was a mess not one piece the same length as the other. He looked into her eyes, they're where more blood shot then he ever seen from her. "is that all."

He had said it with such disregard is that all she mutter to herself. "well to let you know I have a concussions as well to and look at this." The fire was back in her voice. "I look awful."

"You're to vain."

"I'm vain, oh prince..." She hadn't had time to finish and his lips where on hers. Bulma melted into his embrace. Finally she pulled herself away. Looking at him, "Don't think you can come in here insult me and just kiss your way out of it, I have."

"Woman you talk entirely to much." He pulled her into him again kissing her. Bulma pushed back from him.

"Like I said, beside you never told me why your up here."

"woman if you shut up you find out way." He looked at her with a devil grin, before resuming the onslaught on her lips. This time Bulma did not protest.

It was near dawn and why he had stayed this long he was sure, actually he had gone as fall asleep beside her. He sat up in the bed, and looked at her she had at one point of the night moved from his chest to curl up on the other side of the bed. The morning rays where just peaking though the open window as he watch her there sleeping. His hand went to brush way the hair from her face. Vegeta kissed her cheek and whisper to her, "Woman you making me to weak." She stirred only a moment and Vegeta knew she was lost to the world in sleep. Making his way from the bed he went to continue his normal routine.


	12. Girls Day Out

**Once Again thanks to all who have been reading and keeping up with this FanFic. I would like to say I have finally found a Beta, than****ks ****Jazyrha, she is currently in the process of working on the first 11 chapters. I've also decided not to post to many chapters in till I have had a chance to rework those first eleven. I truly feel bad to all those with this as there favorites and have alerts on this story cause I know how it feels when you so want to see the next chapter. I also want take this extra time to work out some ideas, the first chapters came to me like nothing but now I having trouble working with my ideas. But here is Chapter 12, (which won't stay that way working on chapter names as well) Enjoy and thank you. Also any and all reviews would be nice I know people are reading but I want to know what you think, good bad, I just would like some incite, so please humor me and review.  
**

"Dear I always believed you looked better with shorted hair, if frames your face so much better." Her mom chirped as the two of them drove to the salon.

"Yeah mom but having it cut like this is not what I wanted doesn't leave me with a lot of options." She smiled as she tucked some of the hair back in the hat she was using to hide it

"Ah dear, I think you still have quite a bit and you know Jaun can do miracles."

"Your right mom, beside all I did was complain about how long it was anyways. It took so much time to brush and style and it was always in the way."

The two woman pulled into there favorite spa/salon. "You know Bulma it been a while since you took a break how about we make a day here, you could use the pampering." Bulma nodded to her mom, she was absolutely right a day of pampering always did a woman good. "And you can tell me all about yours and Vegeta little relationship. And I want the good details."

Bulma mouth about hit the ground. "Mom. Ther..."

"Oh dear stop it, you can lie to everyone else around you, but I saw that man leave your room once or twice already so no lying." Bulma mom giggles, she was worst then a school girl.

"Can I hide nothing from you."

"As long as it involves cute men no."

"Argh, lets go, and keep this stuff between us got it."

"Of course dear." Taking her daughter hand the two woman went inside. The two woman spent the day getting everything done, hair, manicures, pedicures, and about what ever the two woman could think off. They had gotten lunch there and it was nearly supper time before the two women headed for home.

"Mom let's go out and eat supper it been so long since I had a day out and about with you. "

"Alright sweet heart but what about the men."

"Dad knows how to work the cooking bots, and he does know how to make a few things, plus Vegeta has spent the last 30 some years without us waiting on him hand and foot he can fend for himself." She smiled at her mother, in no hurry to go rushing home as she pushed back some of her newly cut hair. It was about two inches above her shoulder and laid flat. Bulma decided she maybe let it grow just a little till it touch her shoulder.

"Then where to,"

"I feel like I'm in the mood for seafood."

"Wonderful, I know just the place."

"You always do mom."

Vegeta walked hand finish his training and walked into the kitchen. He was surprised to just see the old man in there.

"Oh Vegeta, I made a sandwich for you seems like the woman left us to fend for our-self."

"Hpmf." Was the only sound that came out of his lips as he made his was over to the counter with the old man. After taking a bite of the sandwich he looked back at the old man, "They left in the morning, any reason they have return."

"Yes, it always goes this way with those two, it starts out as a trip for a hair cut, well then they both deiced they need a spa day, and then they go out, by the end of the night they both return fairly happy and drunk."

"Wonderful." The last thing Vegeta felt like dealing with today is those two woman drunk.

"But anyways boy are those bots Bulma and I reconfigured working out?"

"Yes, but they are slightly loud, and getting predictable."

"Understood, I have some upgrades I wanted to do to them." Before anymore could be said the sound of a car pulling up was heard. The two woman had encapsulated there car and gotten a taxi home. They held onto each other as they tried to make here way to the door. The two men saw them out the window and both shook there heads, and both head to guide the two woman inside.

The two woman where arm and arm, Bulma was a little tipsy but no where near her mother.

"Oh high Daddy, well yeah we did." Bulma giggled more, her mom had barley had three drinks but on such a lite drinker it been enough, Bulma on the other hand had lost count somewhere along the way.

The old scientist went to take his wife from Bulma arms. "Come on dear lets get inside." He smiled he knew his wife couldn't really handle Alcohol at all that why she rarely drank. He left Bulma outside with Vegeta who had hung back in the shadows.

"Woman can you not handle yourself at all."

"Oh it's you, whatever." There was no way in hell he was going to ruin her good mood tonight. Bulma countuned her stumble towards the door. "Mad cause I wasn't here to wait hand and foot on the mighty Sayian prince." Bulma finally made it to the door but instead of going inside she leaned herself up against the door frame.

"Woman."

"Woman what Vegeta." She looked at him giving him that just come on and try me look.

Vegeta moved over to her placing himself in front of her, the smell of school on her over power him. He was no fool though he seen her drunk before and new it probably would take a lot more before she would totally lose her wits. He leaned down to her barley inches from her ear. "You should feel privilege to wait on me."

How dare he, that jackass. Bulma raised a hand to hit him but before she could even come close to making contact he gripped her by the wrist. "I wouldn't try that again, you know I could kill you."

Bulma looked at him, her wrist still in his hand, "Then do it."

"Not yet you are still to useful to me alive." His tone was deep as he looked at her.

"You would never do it anyways."

"And what makes you so sure woman."

"Easy for the same reason you never challenge Guko to a game of wits, to easy to win."

She was right, Kami how he hated when she was right. The woman was smart, and why yes she would never be able to best him ever in a physical strength she could best him with her mind. Vegeta had found this game interesting always tying to one up, just one more thing he could be the greatest at, and he had found no other creature but her up to him. Where this woman had found such a fighting sprint he never know but he enjoyed it in her.

"Whatever woman." He let go of her wrist and let go of her.

Smiling at him she slide herself from the door jam and started her way to the back of the house, Bulma night was not even beginning to be over tonight. Her hand reached for the hem of her shirt lifting up over her head and tossing it to the ground. She wasn't paying attention to if her was following her or not she was in her own world. Once she made it to the back of the house, Bulma turn on the lights and then she made her way straight to the pool. It was slightly cold out but the water was heated. She slide her heels off next and then her skirt, leaving her in nothing but her blue bra and panties. The next step was a head first drive right into the water. She came back out the the water to notice her had followed her and now was standing at the edge of the pool watching her.

"What in the world are you doing, woman?"

"Swimming, isn't that oblivious."

He just shook his head, he had walked right into that one. He moved to where he knelt at the edge of the pool. Bulma had made her was over to him as well.

"Why then?"

"It fun, I'm relaxing, and I just want to, it is way to early to call it a night." Getting this devilish grin on her face, Bulma reached up for his shoulders with the whole intend of pulling him in, but to her dismay he kept his place. "Dammit, why do you have to be so strong." Her body was half out of the water as she was trying with all her weight to get him in with her. He said nothing to her as he looked down at her frustrated face. Finally Bulma released him, and drop back into the water. She floated on her back as she relaxed in the water looking up at the night sky.

He watch her in the water as she floated there. Kami, why was he so addicted to this creature, she made him act in ways he had believe die years ago. He found himself wandering about her well being, it would be his undoing if he allowed her to keep making him so weak. To him before others only existed for his use, nothing matter to him if it wasn't for his gain. Granted the woman gave him free range of her home, food, the gravity capsule and of course sex, but... he didn't know there was something more about her. I should have killed her the instant I saw her, now it was impossible.

Her voice stirred him from his thought. "The water warm you should come in it's relaxing."

"No."

"You are no fun." She was off her back and now swimming on her stomach back towards him.

"Woman that not what you where saying last night."

"You pig." She hmpf at him as she decided it was useless trying to get him to come in and change her direction to the exist.

"As I recall you where the one squealing."

"Go to hell Vegeta."

"Been there most likely going back one day."

Bulma hid her face from him. As she walked to the towel rack his words stung her. Not that Vegeta was a perfect soul far from that fact but something about him she believed didn't deserve hell. "You could change that."

"Who said I wanted to."

Bulma decided to let it drop as she wrap her towel around her body. He had left his place and come closer to her. Actually Bulma was silent because she was at a lost to say and she decided to think of something to change the subject but it was him who spoke.

"I finally have a place where I wouldn't be bother by you."

Bulma gave him a death stare as she took one hand to push at him, knowing it was useless, "Vegeta you can be such an asshole."

"I know." Leaving his place at her side he started to head inside.


	13. I'm not ready

**Once again I can't thanks everyone enough that take the time and read my little fan-fiction, you make me all so happy. Once again I going to beg for reviews, please, please, please, don't make me cry I don't look pretty when I cry, (laughs to self.) But anyways I know these chapters have been coming slow mainly because it takes me time to work out the scene, I want certain things to happen but I want to keep Bulma and Vegeta in character to the best of my ability. **

Bulma was in the lower half of the capsule corp labs. Years ago her father decided he rather have work at home so he had built private lab on the compound. It was nice, why there was other capsule corp labs this was the one where the real ideas came from. The few people who where employed here had left for the day, that was alright, Bulma and her dad had design droids to help them if need be. Those droids also served other purposes, like getting food for her when she locked herself away. Bulma own personal part of the lab had everything she need, a small fridge for snacks, a couch and all the possible scientific computers and instruments she could possibly need.

She looked again at the drafting paper, a maze of mathematical calculation and design spread across the sheet. It was actually a motorcycle for some of the earth's top racers. Capsule Corps had actually fallen behind on performance vehicles as they focus to much on the consumer market. Other companies of course had filled that gap, and now buyers where clamoring to get there hands on there own models. Bulma had soon recognizes this mistake and was doing her best to rectify this situation.

She shook her head, as she look down at the drawings. Bring her hand up she rubbed her eyes, which hurt from the constant glow of the florescent lights. It been nearly three day sines Bulma had seen any other from of light. Bulma wore a simple pair of blue slacks with a pink top cover over by her lab coat. Her now short hair was now pulled back into a pony tail that had long began to fall out. She then looked to the glowing read face of the clock 5 o'clock it it wasn't for the PM/AM indicator she have no idea in to which turns out it was 5PM. Bulma debated with herself if she should have the droids bring her a meal or head upstairs.

Bulma need to get this done and if she went upstairs she would just be wasting her time. This decision would have been fine had her father not stepped into the room. "Bulma dear, come on your mother cook a good meal and if I have to I will just power down the lab."

"Alright Dad., but I still want to work on a few more things, I will go upstairs and eat."

"Fine but I set the lab to power down at seven, so don't even try to work though the night again, and it not coming back on till eight, you need to rest."

Bulma smiled at her father, he cared so much about her, both her parents did. She set back down to her plans seeing she only had to more hours to work on it.

It was almost seven before Bulma finally made her way to the kitchen, know her mother would have left everything out for her to eat. From the hall way Bulma could already see it was all out on the counter. Once in the kitchen Bulma deiced to get a plate and a soda, filling her plate she sat down. Her mind was still running the engine specs. She even paying attention her mind on the engine and food lost to the world around her.

"Woman you smell awful." Bulma head jerk to see Vegeta walk into the kitchen and got his own plate.

"Yeah I probably do, I been in the lab for the last three days. I was surprise not to have seen you, manage to actually not destroy anything."

"The last upgrades you made where pretty significant and have proven to be somewhat adequate, and so I haven't destroyed them yet, but I don't see that lasting much longer."

"Good, I was hoping the more advance AI would help out more, but they are just bots a real mind will eventfully figure them out."

Vegeta sat down across the table from her, she looked an absolute mess, hair failing out, her skin was becoming pale, and eyes blood shot. "What had kept you so busy."

"I been working on some new performance vehicles, Capsule corps was stupid we let some other small companies grow think they never touch us, but that was wrong and I don't like being in second place, not me." Bulma started to push the last of the food on her plate around as she looked up at Vegeta who had this smile on his face.

"Woman if I didn't know better I believe you to have some sayian in you somewhere."

"Oh is that right." Finally finishing the last bites she glupped the last of the soda she had, standing up she move towards him. "Vegeta I say you don't smell the greatest either, I'm heading for a shower if you care to join." She gave him a look of pure seduction swaying her hips as she left the room asking him to follow.

He was awake from his sleep by the woman. Vegeta had long giving up on trying to leave finding that sex with the woman in the morning could also be quite enjoyable. Now granted he still made he was out some times but it wasn't something he found a need to do every time. The woman had been wrapped in his arms but had jumped up and run to bath room. He could hear her and smelled it the woman was throwing up for some reason. Vegeta did move as he watch the woman come back out of the bathroom.

"What is wrong woman?"

"I don't know I've been feeling sick for the last couple of day now, and this morning it just hit me. I feel.." But before she could say another word Bulma had finish her sentence she was racing back into the bathroom. She believed to have empiric her stomach the first time, but now she just brought up vile and then she started to dry heave. Finally when she didn't think she had anything left in her she stood up making her way back to the bed, surprised he was still waiting for her. But he wouldn't stay long.

"I think I have mom take me to the doctors I can't afford to loss anytime on my projects." She closed her eyes till she felt a kiss on her forehead and smiled weakly at him. Vegeta was soon out of the bed dress and gone.

Bulma sat in the Dr office as he ran off a list of questions for her about what was wrong. Bulma went thought the doctors with her list of systems,

"Miss Briefs can you tell me when your last period was?"

"Last month around I think the 20th." Then it hit Bulma her period was late, how could she not of recognize this. "Do you think, no I'm on the pill I can't"

"Miss Briefs the pill is not one hundredth percent successful it could be possible, I suggest we do a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side alright."

"Fine."

Bulma mother was a happy as any expecting grandmother. Chripping away on how nice a little one would be running around capsule corps and how she was going to spoil him or her rotten. Bulma sat in the passage seat in stun silence, how, why, what was she going to do.

"So when dear when do you plan on telling Vegeta?"

"Mom how did you, oh never mind, I don't know how or when I going to talk to him, just promise me your not going to say a word to him this is my job, and don't tell Dad yet either."

"Alright honey I don't know why your so worry or upset I remember when I was going to have you, it was the best day of my life."

"You and Dad where married and where trying to have a family, having kids where the last thing on my mind, I was trying to avoid that, and well I don't see Vegeta as the loving father type."

"I think your just worried over nothing dear, you will see."

"Sure mom," Bulma lean back in her seat just wanting to get this day over with and trying to figure out when she would tell him, this was going to awful. Vegeta was just meant to be a release and escape he was never meant to be more. Yes she could say they had started to form and uneasy friendship but even that was a stench. The car pulled into capsule corps, as Bulma stepped out. The sun was shinning down brightly there wasn't a single cloud in the sky a beautiful day on earth. Looking at the sky, she thought to herself just when you need a rainy miserable day you get birds and sunshine.

"Mom not a word to any one remember."

"Of course dear I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Fun sure." Bulma shoke her head as she headed down to her lab.

Bulma was meet by her father, "Hi dad."

"Oh dear your back from the doctor everything alright with you dear, I hoping it nothing to serious."

"No, I just found out I expecting." Might as welled bright this bullet now, she doubt her father would react much different then her mother.

"Wonderful dear, I was starting to think I never have a grandchild running around." Looking at his daughter he could see look of sadness in her eyes. "Your not that happy are you dear?"

"Yes and no, I this isn't the right time."

"It's never the right time,.I thought the same thing when your mother told me."

"I though you wanted a family?"

"I did but capsule corps was just starting to take off, I wasn't sure I be a good father, but in the end I was happy, I could have not ask for more." He smiled as he hugged his daughter. "I think it hard for us scientist we have a view that we must have all the pieces in order and when unexpected happen we get off are game."

Bulma squeezed her dad back "Thank you daddy, now all I have to do is tell the father."

"Vegeta right that could be hard the man does have a temper."

"Dad, how, wait mom said something."

"No, I just figured out myself, not hard with the way you to act around each other, and beside I know Yamcha been out a picture for some time, so I made a scientific guess."

"I can get nothing pass you too, can I." Bulma shook her dad, "I going to get back to work on those .."

"No your going upstairs to rest and relax today they can wait a day."

"But if we get behind."

"What we no longer be the richest, Bulma you worry to much we so ahead of game, capsule corps not going down anytime soon, so get your butt out of here I know when you are trying to hide."

"Nothing I can get nothing pass."

"No you can't dear so get out of here."

Bulma sat on her balcony looking up at the sky. Kami she wanted to smoke, she really wanted to smoke, or a drink both of those would help right now but neither one could she have. She debated how to tell him all day, from marching to the gravity capsule to catch him at a meal, but she chicken out at each step. Now she sat up here alone looking at the sky wondering what to do, this was not how things should be going. She closed her eyes and lost herself in her head, trying hard to figure out the words to say, then the tears came the tears she been holding back all day. Bulma would have cried herself to sleep right there in her chair had it not been for his voice bring her back from oblivion.

"Woman" His voice cut thought the darkness as Bulma opening her eyes to look at him. She tried to fake that she wasn't crying as she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Hey." Maybe he just leave her crying Kami knows he done it before when she had broken up with Yamcha, she wasn't ready to tell him. When would she be ready to tell him she wonder, would she be showing with no doubt to her conditions or what, but she did have the courage at the moment.

He moved over to where she sat, standing beside her. "Woman you don't fool me, you been sitting there crying now for five minutes so stop the act."

"Sorry I just not having a good day that all." She stood up and went to go inside. Vegeta knew the woman was lying and he didn't know why. He closed his eyes and focus on her and something about her wasn't right, and then he caught it. Vegeta followed her into her room he wanted to make sure what he expect was the truth.

"Now are you going to stop lying you are terrible at it." He leaned against the door-frame as she sat down on the bed with her back to him.

"I'm not lying I had a bad day alright." She wasn't ready not now not like this with her a mess, she had to be strong and she wasn't strong right now.

"Bulma." She turn her head to look at him in the eyes. He had used her name much like the night she had caught her hair. Vegeta was demanding the truth from her, using her name was his most serious way of telling her that she was not getting out till she fessed up and told him what was going on he was not leaving.

"Vegeta." She choked on her words once she said it there was no going back nothing would be the same from this point on. "I'm pregnant." She turned her head back around not wanting to look at him and waited for the verbal onslaught to begin.

So it was another ki he felt a moment ago, he stood there stunned not moving from his place. The woman had turn her back to him again. What was he going to do with a kid, there was no room in his plans for a kid, but yet he was going to have one and with her. He could hear her sobs again, it was unpleasant to him, and he couldn't figure out why. He walked over to her, he didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't want to fly off and just leave her. He found himself beside her and had place a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop, I tell you having a child is no where in my plans, this is all on you to take care of and handle." He just had to detect himself now, let her know that he didn't care. But to Bulma it had said much, the fact that he didn't yell and blast her off the planet, it gave her hope. Vegeta was a man who had everything in this universe he cared about blown out of existence, he was hard, but not without emotions they where just buried deep so he could not be hurt by them.

"I understand." She smiled and rested her head on his hand. She felt as he went to pull it away. "Stay." They where the only words she could muster out of her mouth.

"Woman I have more important ways of spending my time then coddling you."

"But we could have some fun not like any more damage could be done." She took his hand and pulled him towards the bed, she need to be with him right now. Her heart skipped as she felt him give into her pull joining her one the bed.

**Alright so Trunks is now on his way, truth be told this was the hardest chapter I had to right I just couldn't think of a good way, I don't know if this was the best. I struggle with keeping Vegeta himself, but I think he does care in his own way, or why would he have gone nuts when Trunks died. I know there the whole leaving Bulma and Trunks to die in the crash, so he still an ass. But then again he knew there where others around so I don't know, I will never understand him, in the end, but I try to .**


	14. You make me weak

** Hey thanks for reviews, love everyone who reads. But since I do anonymous reviews I can't respond to everyone. That being said, the topic of my learning disability has come up. What I have is a generalize learning disability that effects my grammar and spelling skills I also have a symbol recognition problem. That the basic of it, I been to two different psych, and that is all I have learn. Other then that I am normal. I just stop acquire grammar skills at what is know as a bridging level (5th grade). Anymore info that anyone wants I would be happy to supply later and enjoy this chapter. Also I don't in anyway own anything associate with Dragon Ball.**

Her head laid across his chest her breath was short and relaxed. Him on the anything was far from anything that could be called sleep. He looked down at the woman her hair, reaching he took some of her hair in his hand running though the ocean blue strands. He should have blasted the woman long ago not be laying with her. She was pregnant and with his child, laying with her like this he took the time to briefly scan her focusing on the one she now carried, it was strong already.

Vegeta had told her that this was for her to handle, he had to let her know right away that if she was expecting anything out of him she was sadly wrong. Then why was he here with her, why had he stayed, growling under his breath, what was he to do with a brat. She need to know, that though why he tolerated her presence now, that in a moment that could change. What was he saying to himself he had yet to kill the woman and doubt now he could ever kill her. Still, she had to know that his priories where still the same as always and that he would not be now or ever what she wanted. Vegeta would never be her "hero" running to protect her, he was first always.

Beside what could even offer a child, a bloodstain history, a title to it seem to all but him meant nothing. He could train the child if he chose to stay around this mud-ball. Where else in the universe could he go, the last thing he wanted was to become Freeza. Not that he regret in the slightest the thing he done, but going around ruling a empire had lost it charm to him. Kakarot was all that matter to Vegeta, once he proven himself there, he grin to himself at the image of Kakarot begging for mercy at his feet.

He felt as he small from move against his chest, he look down at her to see those blue orbs looking back up at him. Couldn't she not have just stayed asleep, life was much simpler when she was not opening her mouth. "You're awake." She softly whisper to him.

He just smirked down at her, "I glad your brilliant genius mind can figure out the obvious." His hand had yet to leave her hair, as he still ran his fingers though her locks. Her blue eyes where starring back at him as her sleep filled mind tried to come back with something to say to him. "Save it woman, your no good in the morning."

Bulma just pouted at him knowing full well she had lost this battled. In truth her statement of him being awake, was more a question. Vegeta did one of two things in the morning, wake her for another run or leave, he wasn't the stay around kind. She had been quite surprise when he even stayed to sleep in her room at all, he just claim that her bed was better and he didn't feel like wasting the time to go to his. No this morning he was still allowing her to cuddle against him and he was laying here with her. Bulma could also tell by the way he looked he had been thinking and was scared of what those thoughts would lead to.

"Did you sleep any?"

"How could I with the way you move about?" His hand had drop to from her hair to her shoulder holding her.

"I'm so sorry." She grinned up at him.

"Woman do you know how much trouble you are to me? I should have been done with you the second I say you."

"Wouldn't have work mister I just would have been wished back." He just shook his head, she was more trouble then what she was worth. He should have left hours ago and yet he was still here, holding her at that. Why couldn't he leave, maybe in truth he did feel some responsibility to her. This female earthling made him to week and if he was ever going to succeeded he have to break this connection with her. "Woman how long till you have that brat?"

"About nine months give or take." Bulma was shocked he had brought up the subject at all.

"Fine, that how long you have to build me a ship that can handle the gravity I'm used to training at, I need to get off this mud ball."

Bulma was about to yell at him about leaving but then again she caught herself. In one sentence Vegeta had said he stay around to at least know the child was born. Plus he had made it very clear that he was going to have no real part of the child upbringing this was her mess to deal with.

"I understand."

"Good woman now if you don't mind" He pushed her off him to stand up and dress himself. " I have already wasted enough time with this morning." Before he went to leave he leaned back down on the bed to look at her, he was few inches from her ear. "Another thing keep this to as few people as your mouth can manage." With that he got up and left her laying there. Well she wasn't there long, as she felt a wave a nausea hit her.

Things didn't seem to change to much between the two. The subject of Bulma's pregnancy was just avoided. Bulma continued her work at capsule corps and Vegeta his relentless training. Bulma did notice as time pass and she began to show Vegeta pulling away from her more. Bulma sighed to herself as she looked down at her stomach she was a little larger then most woman at three months. In her mind she wonder if she would even be able to deliver this baby. She was in her lab, between Vegeta ship modifications and other capsule corps projects she was swapped. Bulma was trying to get as much done as she possible could now figure as the later months came around she would hardly be able to keep up. She looked down at whatever she was working on, she need a break projects where running into each other. Whipping the sweat from her forehead a shopping trip was in order. Bulma had nearly grown out of everything she owned and she refused to be the type to run around in just sweats and t-shirts, she was way to rich and beautiful for that.

After a quick shower Bulma went about the process of finding clothes that looked good and still fit her ever growing tummy. Finally Bulma manage into a black turtle neck and pink skirt that if it not for the elastic waste would not have fit. Looking at herself she decided it would have to do, and left. Bulma had deiced not to take her mother, and go on her own to allow for a more free and relax pace.

She was doing well, as she made it to the mall Bulma decided to check out the baby supplies stores first. She had yet to find out if it was a boy or a girl but if she went with neutral wood furniture she would be good either way. After a hour or more of placing orders for the exact furniture she wanted Bulma next goal was maternity wear. This was the store that took her the longest Bulma was going to be prepared and must have order the bulk of five different stores. Hunger and tired feet where getting the better of her, as she was existing the store her she was checking her messages, that when she walked straight into him.

"Hey Bulma got your heads in the clouds or what?"

Bulma jumped no, not him this was the last thing she wanted, and he was no idiot one good look and he would know. "Oh sorry Yamcha." He was still her friend even if there relationship had ended rather badly, you couldn't spend nearly half your life as someone friend to not still care.

"That alright long time no see." That when Bulma eyes caught his looking down at her stomach, he was silent for a second. "Please tell me you just gain weight."

"Nope, it what you think, but before you ask me a billion question I hungry and need to sit down." He just nodded his head, also taking the bags from her as they head to nice restatement in the mall.

He just sat there across from her for a moment not quite sure what to say. "Bulma I just can't believe your going to be a mother."

"Neither can I, it was not exactly planned." She sipped on her water, hoping he would not bring up the topic of who the father was.

"Bulma I haven't seen you out and around, then..."

Before he could even finish the question for him, "Vegeta."

The look of shock and despair was written all over him. "Your kidding me Bulma, you Vegeta, I don't know what to say," He just shoke his head as million thing swarmed though his head, but he also did not want to say anything that would hurt her.

"I know like I said this was not exactly planned, but it is what it is." She reached over to place a hand over his. "Your still my friend."

Always Bulma, but."

"No more Yamcha about it, let's just caught up about what else we have been doing."

The two had finish a meal together, and Yamcha had made sure she got to her car. He was very clear in informing her hat if in any slight reason she would need him that his number had not changed. Bulma also asked that he kept this to himself which he agree stated that he doubted a single soul would believe him to begin with.

Bulma made her way home and to her room. Most of her things she was having delivers but a few bags she had brought home so she could have things to where now. Bulma slipped into a soft cotton night gown and laid down on her bed as she reading a book about pregnancy she had just purchase. That when she felt the soft night wind blow against her. Bulma always left her balcony door unlocked as this was Vegeta's preferred way of entering. She shiver slightly the nights where getting slightly cooler. He made his way to her as she did her best to pretend she didn't even notice his presence, it had been nearly two weeks since he last visits and she could knew what he wanted. He was on her bed pushing down her book to go to her neck when her stop and growled slightly.

"Why do you smell like that mutt?"

Bulma knew who he meant in a moment. She knew the sayian sense of smell, never did she expect a reaction out of him like this. He sound jealous. "I was out shopping I ran into him, we talked and had dinner." She could hear him growl under his breath again, as he took her chin in his hand to look at him.

He looked into her eyes, the woman had no reason in all to lye to him. The woman had to much pride, but he didn't like the fact that she had still entertained his company. She was his, what did he just claim her like that, he did, this was his woman the only one on earth worth any bit of his attention. He the took her lips in a rough kiss. Then he pulled away, "So I assumed he knows."

"Yes, there no hiding it really." Vegeta could not help the smirk he got, he could only image the weakling face, the pain for his poor emotional heart must have been priceless. "But he not going to say anything."

"That fine." He lean to kiss her again. He had a rush of power in thinking about totally defeating that weakling by having her like this. The only thing that could have been better to him was to rub it in his face himself, the woman had probably comforted him. She felt as she lean back into the pillows pulling him into her.

Later as he was about to leave her for the night he gazed down at her naked form. Even with her ever expanding stomach she was a goddess in beauty. He allowed his hand to drift to down to her stomach taking time again to since the child ki. The child was getting quite strong, he watch as the woman shivered, standing up he pulled the blankets back over her and left before she could wake. The child could not be born soon enough the longer her stayed the more weak he became. Yes right now he was more physical strong then he had even been his mind was weak. Never before had he given a damn about anyone or anything beyond what matter to him. He killed any who stood in his way or he deemed week, but now, now things where mess up.

**So I ques I had to find a way to tell Yamcha sisne he did know at the beginning of the android saga, and this is the way I found to. I ask again please, please, please, review, please.**


	15. Distance

**Hey everyone thanks again for reading and I going to beg, really if you could see me I'm on my hands and knees, please review, all I can do is ask each chapter. But anyways like I said before don't make me cry really I don't look pretty when I cry. Anyways enjoy and I do not own anything that is associated with Dragon Ball.**

Bulma was helping her mother upstairs to her bedroom.

"Bulma dear really I'm fine."

"Mother you sick let me take care of you I can handle dad and Vegeta you don't need to do it."

"Dear, I fine beside that Dad has that award ceremony tonight, I have to get ready for."

"Mom, your are in no shape to go to that, I haven't even got your temp but I can tell you are running a fever, you are always taking care of everyone let me take care of you."

"Dear, you have enough on your plate with capsule corps and that growing paper."

"I don't want to hear it, your are staying in bed till you are better, and as fair as Dad concern I will go with him I could use an even out."

"Dear are you sure." She looked at her daughter wondering when she had grown up. "Alright I could use the break."

"Good mom." As she got her mother into her bedroom Bulma helped her into the bed. Bulma was trying not to let on but her little growing paper was putting a bit of a strain on her. At five months she was little bigger then most woman, but her doctor had ensure her that she was still in the norm, just the higher end of the norm. "Now do you want anything, juice, breakfast."

"No dear I'll be fine. Thank you."

Leaving the room Bulma headed downstairs. Vegeta had already been though the kitchen and ate, and her Dad was not much of a breakfast person. Bulma reheated some scrambled eggs that where left over and made some toast. She looked at the mess in the kitchen, usually her mother had everything clean by the time Vegeta finish eating but with her getting down sick the kitchen looked like a war zone. Sighing to herself she got the one kitchen bot going as she started on the mess. As Bulma worked she wonder how her mother did it, but then again she was pregnant either.

It had taken Bulma nearly an hour to finish the kitchen which left her about two and a half hours to work downstairs in the lab before she would have to start lunch. As Bulma headed to the lab she ran into her Dad.

"Hey Dad, Mom not feeling to good, is it alright that I be your date tonight for the Mayor's Science Ball." She smiled at her Dad trying to fall back on the times when she had been five and begged to go to ball with her parents."

Mr Briefs looked up at her daughter, "Not good your mother not well nothing to serious."

"No I think it just a flu bugged she just needs rest that's all."

"Alright then, in that case I would like nothing better then to have my darling princess accompany me."

"Good then Daddy well I have to get to work.'

Bulma as soon as she got to her part of the lab was deep into her work. The first line of there performance motorcycles had been a huge hit well that still left a whole world of performance vehicles." The time had gone by quickly, as she went upstairs and made lunch, it would be simple just sandwich but hell if he would make his own not when he had them. Bulma was glad for one thing, no more nausea or morning sickness, but now she just dealt with almost constant trips to the bathroom or the back pain.

He came into the kitchen at noon almost on the dot. They had not said much to each other the last two months, she could feel him become more and more distance. Even his late night stops to her bedroom had ended nearly a month ago. Her pregnancy was the giant elephant in the room neither which to talk to the other about. Bulma had yet to tell him that she was having a boy, she just didn't know how to bring the subject up to him. Taking his plate he didn't even acknowledge her as he sat down to eat. It almost broke her heart, him not saying anything to her, please she yearned just yell at me, something don't injore me.

Taking her own plate she moved and sat at the other end of the table maybe she should say something to him but what. Never before in her life had she felt so helpless and out of control as she did with him. Both of them ate in silence. As Bulma finish she went to clear her plate she had to say something to him anything but as she turned around her was gone. Shaking her head, she just finish cleaning up.

Bulma worked for a few more hours, in the afternoon. Looking up at the clock she decided that she need to go about preparing supper now, even with the bots help it would still take some time. Bulma wanted to have as much done and clean so she would have time to ready herself for tonight. And she was going to talk to him, this going around in silence had to end.

She was quite to surprise when she saw her mother in the the kitchen.

"Mom your to be resting."

"And I did that dear, beside any longer in bed and I would go crazy, l feel better not perfect but better, beside I figured you need some extra time to ready yourself."

"Mom are you sure, really I can handle everything."

"No dear, beside I not doing anything overly complicated and with the bots I should be just fine stop worry about me, now you go get yourself ready, I think your father is very excited about getting to spend the time with you dear." Her mother smiled at her, and Bulma knew that she had lost.

"Just don't over due it alright."

Bulma used the extra time to oak in the tub, the water felt so good in reliving the weight and pressure of the pregnancy. She filled the tub with some lavender oil to help her relax more. The water was cold before Bulma actually made her way out of the tub to dry herself off. Wrapping herself in a towel Bulma enter her huge walk in closet. Smiling at herself she was glad that she had though of any possible sititation when she had closed shopped. Bulma found a brilliant purple formal dress, it was strapless and had a band just under her chest then would flow away and over her baby bump.

Bulma existed her closet, she looked up at the clock, Vegeta was so predicable, he was most likely done eating and back to training. The only time Bulma could not predict was when he would be done with training some nights it was nine other nearly two in the morning, it was never clear when her would stop on any given day. Bulma reached behind her as she went to pull up the zipper and curse at herself when she realized her couldn't reach it completely, she continued reach and finally accomplish the task.

Walking over to the mirror Bulma looked at herself, and decided to curl her hair. Bulma was finally done getting ready at six o'clock with not a minute more to spar the Ball would begin at seven and they still had to get there.. Walking over to her closet yet again Bulma slipped on a pair of heels and then quickly slid them off. _"Girl there is no way you'll make it out the door in those." _She confessed to herself before slipping on a pair of old conformable flats. Yes they where not her most fashionable pair of shoes but at five months fashion could not always win. She then added a white fur shawl and head to meet her dad downstairs.

Vegeta saw her leave he was just outside his gravity room, He wonder why she was dress so nice, but then saw he father dressed formal as well. He was well aware of events she went to as he remember the ones that had annoy him that where here. Vegeta was trying more every day to distance himself from her, but it was seeming impossible. Shaking his head he needed to train, and rid himself of her.

The night had gone wonderful for Bulma, it been a while and seeing the last social event for her had been the garden party. Of course she had heard the talking about her being unwed, and nobody having a clue who the father was Bulma had not let her bother her. She was not the first powerful woman to start a family on her own. Well not on her own, Vegeta was there kinda of well phonically he was around. Bulma had t shake the though of that from her head, she was having a good time tonight. Capsule Corps had been given severally different awards for there contribution to the scientific community and her Dad had done a wonderful job expecting them.

There was anther good reason for being her. This event was full of promising consumers. She used this time to network and also secured deals, Miss Briefs was in her element and she loved it, she glowed. Bulma glance over at a clock it was only eleven normally Bulma could have gone on for hours but she felt exhausted, She walked over to where her Dad was sitting he was talking with a couple of older gentlemen and was clearing enjoying herself. As she sat her father next to her father, to sip at some water.

"Oh honey how lovely for us to join you, I was talking about some of your latest creation they seem quite impress, and don't worry I know better then to give out the good details."

Bulma just giggled at her father as she place her glass back on the table. Bulma slipped off her shoes, she had been on her feet to much, she was tired, but she wasn't about to ruin her father night. All Bulma need was to sit down for five minutes. But her father was to quick he caught the tired look in his daughter face.

"Feeling alright dear?"

"Just fine, I just tired haven't had this busy a night in some time."

"Well gentlemen it been nice but looking at the clock I think I need to get Cinderella home."

"Dad just let me sit for a moment, don't need to run home."

"Yes, Yes, later gentlemen, come now princess." Standing up he offer his daughter his arm. "Let us go before your carriage become a pumpkin." Bulma knew there was no use in auguring her father as she took his arm and they headed home.

Bulma had enjoyed that night but soon the next day life went back to normal. But the night had given Bulma some spirit back and she threw herself back into her project. But unfortunately her little baby had other things on his mind. Her nights where now filled with his kicks and punches. Her little boy had already been moving but now he was really active. But Bulma would not let that detour her, sleep deprive she kept going.

Surprisingly Vegeta had not broken any of his bots. At least that what she believed till she walked in on her dad working on them. Asking what he was doing he explain that Vegeta had been coming to him for the last month or more for repairs, and figure she knew. Bulma just acted like it was nothing but it hurt, so he was avoiding her that much as to not even repair anything for him. She cried a little as she left her Dad space, why was she crying had he not told her this was for her to handle. Yes but she never expected him to totally forgetting her either.

It was some weeks later that Bulma found out her parents where taken a much need vacation. Her mother hand been worried about leaving her alone, but Bulma promise them that she would call if she need them. Also she had informed them that Yamcha was also near by. Since Vegeta had been avoiding her more and more, Bulma had made found herself having lunch with him once or twice a week. She still had no romantic feeling for him but he was a good friend and shoulder to cry on. Bulma was glad for her parents departure it mean that Vegeta would have to talk to her, hopefully.

She was still exhausted, she hadn't slept in days. Her parents had left after lunch and Bulma had made her way to the living room to tired to even begin to work on her projects. She started to flip though the channels and to her surprise her little boy had decided to rest to. Bulma relaxed into the cushion, with her son not moving Bulma let sleep take hold of her.

It was not a very long rest Bulma gotten when she heard his voice shouting at her. "Lazy woman, where is the blasted old man." Bulma rubbed her eyes as they she looked at him, so this was the way he deiced to finally acknowledge her by yelling at her and calling her lazy. Did he for a second realize how much energy it took form her, to be pregnant with their child. Sitting up she glared at him, how dare he treat her like this.

"For your information they went on vacation and won't be back till next week. So if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." Bulma highly doubted it her sudden emotional rush had gotten her unborn child active.

"Fat, lazy woman is that all you do?" He smirk at her, getting her going had not lost it's charm and it had been to long since he had done it. There was no harm in doing this he told himself, he had missed seeing the fire in her eyes when they had their little battles.

"Fat. Lazy." She grabbed a book she had beside her and threw it at him. Vegeta had easily step to the side which only served to make her more angry. "How dare you, you can just fuck off." Bulma folded her arms across her chest, really had that been the best comeback she could come up with.

"Woman fighting with me all you want, but it the truth but if you want to at least prove the lazy part wrong you can get your fat ass moving and fix the gravity room."

"Argh how you break it now you lug head?"

"It not my fault your father and yourself can't build to my superior ability. The gravity is not going past 150." Bulma shook her head know she get no rest till she fixed his stupid toy. Looking down at her stomach she rubbed it, _I hope you not as big a child as your father._

Bulma had gotten her tool box and started to work on it. Vegeta trained around her, even without any gravity resistance he could still train. Once or twice Bulma found herself distracted by that body of his, he was the biggest asshole to walk the face of the earth but he still had the body of the gods. The problem had been quickly diagnose and she went to fixing it, she rubbed her eyes, as her vision slightly blurred. She was exhausted and this work did not help the matter. When she was finally finish she stood up.

"There Prince of all Asshole your precious little gravity room is fixed." As Bulma went to leave she could feel her legs buckle behind her and before she knew it she was on the ground. Vegeta had watch her fall, what was wrong with the woman but he watch the way she struggled. Walking over to her he looked down at her, and for the first time he caught a idea of how exhausted she truly was.

"Bulma?" She looked at him oh what so know he gave a damn, when she was on the floor. It was to late know she was done with it.

"What aren't you going to comment on what a clumsy fucking woman I am?"

He had been surprised by her com-back, and back away from her a step. "No not that you have done it for me."

"Fuck off you god damn mother fucking bastard." She Moved over to the console pulling herself back up to her feet she was still rather week but she would not give him any satisfaction in knowing.

He actually was almost proud of the woman, instead of huddling up crying in a ball she was pushing herself. He smiled at her, yes if woman was worthy to bear her children it was her, her spirit was so saiyin, but her body wasn't. That simple fact worried him, she was still extremely weak, even though she was putting on a brave front.

"Woman any other choice words for me." But he would still egg her own no matter the case.

"Your such a dick, this must be so fucking funny for you watching me like this. Calling me fat and lazy, when hell I was getting my first sleep in like a week, seeing your son seems fit to keep me up at all kinda of crazy hours." She felt herself wanting to cry she was not going to cry, she held onto the control panel for dear life, feeling the second she let go she would be on the ground.

Vegeta had listen to the whole sentence, but only one thing had caught his attention, son. The child she was carrying was going to be a boy. In one way he was glad to be having a son in another way no. A daughter would have not have need him as much, but a son would. The last thing he have was his blood train by third class clowns and weaklings. But soon his attention was drawn back to her, and it was not hard to tell that the last of her stengh was leaving her, but then she moved, her steps where week and fragile. Vegeta moved next to him, but her arm moved to push him away.

"So you give a damn now, I don;'t need you so back the hell off, I can do this myself." In truth she wanted nothing more then to fall into his arms but she had her pride.

"Woman stop your going to end up on the ground again I will not have you killing yourself, be glad woman your death shall be like Kakarot's and shall come by my hands when I say so."

Bulma just stared at him, but she didn't have the strength to argue him any longer. She allowed him to pick her up and carry her to bed. Once she was sleeping her only left her to go and train. The fact she was so weak at a little over half her time concern him. Yes many time he had wanted her dead, and debated killing her, but he did not want her death to come around by childbirth. Even sayian woman died in birth and even while she had the spirit she did not have the physical strength. While Kakarot's harpy had given birth he also knew the woman was a fighter.

Bulma awoke some time later. She was not surprise that he was gone, she actually would have been more surprised if he had stayed. Bulma rolled to her other side, yes Vegeta was cold and distance, but she guessed he cared in his own way.

**Once again thanks for reading, I have a feeling this fic is coming close to it's end. Part of my is thinking about writing a sequel but I don't know. If I do get around to writing more it will be after I have a chance to actually finish watching the android saga. I still wonder if Vegeta might be a little OCC but then again I basing him more off the manga and DBZ Kai subbed version. He not as big of an asshole, yes he still and asshole but he more a sophisticated asshole then just a badass like in the American Dubbed, not that I don't like him in the dub. But anyways everyone interrupter charterers different so I'm happy with him. Review Please.**


	16. Leave now

**Alright guess it time for an update. I would love to thanks those who review my story so far. Reader incite is always appreciated, thank you. (Smiles really big) But anyways I have been away from the story awhile mainly cause of a huge writers block. I have ideas then I re-hash them as a struggle with keeping are poor Vegeta IC. So yeah I put on some music and try to think, and well, sometimes a scene comes and others take more time. But as always I don't own anything associate with Dragon ball.**

Bulma wasn't all that shook that Vegeta manged to all but avoid her till her parents returns. Meals he come and take what he wanted then leave, and if she caught him any other time he simply injore her. Now that her parents where home he was completely gone, Bulma would try at meals to talk to him, but it seemed the second she entered he left. Bulma was tired of chasing him, what the fuck did she care. Vegeta had made it very clear she was on her own.

She sat on her balcony looking out into the night sky, he be done training soon. Shaking her head why did she care if he be done soon, it not like he would even consider glancing at her. Her hand rested on her large stomach, Vegeta was staying till the baby was born, but if this was his way of staying, he might as well leave. Bulma could not stand it, him being gone with not really being gone. She stood up, and walked over to her night stand and grab a capsule, she had finish this little project soon after telling Vegeta about the pregnancy. It was the space ship he want.

She walked down to his room, as she got to the door she could her the shower running. Bulma didn't bother knocking he more then likely knew she was coming the moment she left her room. His room was dark nothing more then a simple lamp was turned on. It didn't matter, the room was the same as when she had first given it to him. It didn't look as if a soul had even lived here, the only thing that spoke of it owner was his smell. Yes Bulma didn't have the sayian sense of smell but she been around Vegeta enough that she recognized him.

Bulma sat down on the edge of his bed. The bed was not bad but not great either, she laughed it was always his first excuse to why he stayed in her bed, that it was better quality. Well she wasn't about to fix his bed, maybe he come back to hers if anything she get him a worse bed. Her hand fumbled with the capsule, she could just leave it here with a note but no she was giving this to him personally. Bulma heard as the shower turned off and the lump she had in her throat tighten.

Vegeta stood at the other side of the room a towel warped around his waist. He starred at the woman what the hell was she doing here, invading his space. "Woman, you better have a good reason for being her, I don't even recall giving you permission to enter."

Bulma took his remarks in strained they had been playing this game to long to loss, "When did I even need permission to go anywhere in my house." She turn her head to him starring him right back into those dark eyes. Truth be told Bulma had to focus on those eyes. Her hormones where a mess and his body at one time drove her crazy now it drove her to the brink of complete insanity. Hours and hours of training hand left ever muscle sculpted, he was strong but controlled his power with such grace it was perfection.

"Woman.." But before he could say any more Bulma cut him off.

"Save it Vegeta I didn't come here to fight with you." In her mind she finish the sentence. _But I miss it._

"Then what could you possible want her." His devil smirk came across his face, "Let me guess"

"Save it Vegeta." She stood up, Bulma tried to do it with grace but it just was not happening, not at sixth months, but she tried anyways.

Bulma walked over to him, he hand where cross in front of his chest, Bulma focus, she told herself you came here with a purpose. Bulma had out her hand, with the capsule in it.

"Take it."

Vegeta reached out to take the capsule from her hand. "What is it woman?"

"The spaceship you wanted I had it finish for some time, you can leave as soon as you want."

"I told you I stay in till you deliver that brat your carrying."

Bulma tried to fight back the tears, "I don't need you to stay if this is your way of staying,"

She turned his face from him as could her the sound of his teeth grinding. "Bulma what the hell is it you want?"

"I don't know, but I know this much Vegeta, I can't keep walking around with you here pretending I don't exist." Her voice was rang with the anger and all the other emotions she was feeling. "Vegeta yell at me call me stupid, but don't act like I'm the god damn fucking plague. If your gone I can handle it, but, this is fucking worse." She didn't give him a moment to answer, "Your suck a fucking asshole, I don;t know what your trying do, prepare me or something I don't know and quite frankly I don't give a damn. So why don't you just leave, I can do this on my own."

He starred into her blue eyes, watching at each tear streaked down his face. He gripped the capsule in his hands. Damn her, damn her to hell, how dare she do this to him, no matter what decision he made it was week. He either stayed or he ran away from her, neither choice was all that great to the prince. Why could she just deal, then again right now she was showing that strong streak in her that was so intriguing to him. Yes she was crying but what she was doing was still showing how strong she was.

"I hate you." The only words he could muster out of his mouth at her. Kami did he hate her, the way she had any power over him at all drove him insane. "I hate you woman." Placing the capsule on his dresser he then moved over to her.

"fine you hate me, feeling mutual." She stepped up to him, the tears had dried up replaced by a fire. "Then it won't be to hard for you to leave."

"I'm not leaving, I plan on seeing that brat born." He back her up against the wall. The woman did not back down form him, his smirk was plastered across his face, "Beside" He leaned down to whisper in her ear "Nothing would please me more then seeing you that much pain other then me choking the life out of you myself."

"You fucking bastard." Bulma want to push him away, but she really had not strength behind the push not like that was going to make any difference he was immovable.

Moving from her ear to inches from her mouth, "I though you wanted me to leave." his voice was deep, it sent chills down Bulma spine. Bulma went to move away from him, but he but his hands against the wall trapping her.

"Vegeta." Bulma looked up at him, that was it she had lost. _Come on Bulma this can't be turning you on._ There eyes only stayed locked for a moment, before his lips where on hers. It been so long since she hate taste him. The kiss was like the one they had in the hallway that night, where she had attempted to needing to feel more then lonesomeness and pain, those same feeling once again where present. Yes she had come here telling him to leave, but more then anything she wanted him to stay. He was a addiction that she could not overcome.

Bulma need this she need him, and if was only tonight so be, she would deal with what came in the morning tomorrow. Her back was pressed against the wall his hand that had once been on the wall blocking her escaped now cupped either side of her face. Bulma hand rested on his chest, he pressed against her, but stopped his advancement when he pressed against the bulge of her stomach. Bulma prayed he wouldn't stop, please I need this I need you, don't run. His lips left hers, and she feared for the worse, one of the hands that once cupped her face drifted down to rubbed against her stomach. She said nothing, not wanting to ruin anything that might happen by a need to fill the void.

His lips where back against hers a second later. This time Bulma could feel the desire in his kiss towards her. That what had brought them together at first, lust and a need to not be so alone. Vegeta and Bulma where as much opposites and they where alike, a strange compations that the universe seems to have a passion for. Bulma head was a blur, and just allowed him to directed her.

The woman finally laid sleeping beside him. He had lost track of how much time they had spent together, but now the sun was starting it rise into the morning sky. She had he head against his chest, in her usually after sex position. He had thought about taking her back to her own room, but for some reason left her stay. She had been more a vixen then he could even remember her being. At first he had thought if they made it thought once he be happy but no she had pushed him on wanting more.

He soon realized how her smell had changed, the increase in her hormones that had made her such last night. Not that he had been all that displeased, other then having to change a few position to best accompated her, it had been some of the best sex she had even given him. His eyes drifted over to the capsule that laid on his dresser, His way off this mud ball, his why to train and be rid of every distartation this planet had. The woman moved slightly in his sleep mumbling something, but he pain no mind. Yet he was still choosing to stay, why?

Shaking his head he gently pushed her off him as she mumbled some protest, it be a few more months and it be over, and he be gone. Slidding out he got dress and went to train, leaving her sleeping on his bed.

**Well yeah, so I don't know it just been the main idea I had floating in my head for sometimes, I thinking there only going to be like one more chapter for this story, it just getting to that point. I really think at some point I going to wright a squeal there just so much more to happen between these two. Anyway please review.**


	17. To End It All

** Sorry it has been so long for an update. I have been having a big writers block and wondering how best to finish this story up. I think I this story has run a course but it needs to be finish. I'm finishing it up with this chapter. Please forgive the birth sequence, it just something I only have a general knowledge of. Also I would like to thank all my faithful readers, and the support I gotten from reviews or those people who either made this story there favorite or their alerts, thank you so much all my readers and reviewers. Now as always please review, they make me happy (big grin), as always I do not own anything associated with Dragon Ball.**

Bulma sat on the back patio sipping a cup of morning coffee. Yes she knew that coffee was not the best for her right now but she couldn't give up her morning cup. On her lap laid one of her dozen copies of baby name books. For all Bulma planning she could not come up with a name for her son. Once or twice she thought about asking Vegeta and then she realized that was most likely a discussion that would go no where.

The back door open and Bulma turn her head to see who was coming. Bunny came out in her usually bouncy self carrying a tray of food. "Hi dear I notice you didn't eat breakfast so I brought it out for you."

"Thanks mom but I wasn't all that hungry."

"Nonsense dear you need to eat, and make my grandson nice and big."

"I think that parts already done mom, have you had a look at this tummy." Bulma point to her large stomach, now at eight months Bulma looked as if she was swallowed a beach ball. Her doctors where a little concern about the size but there wasn't much Bulma figured she could do about it, not with the child sayian blood.

"Still you need to not skip meals, you need to be strong." Bulma shook her head her mom could never take no for an answers especially when it came to feeding anyone in this household. Her mom sat the tray down beside her on the table. Bulma eyed the food, it was the usually eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and of course pastries. Bulma reached first for the toast but on sight of a nice warn cheese danish she could not resist.

"So I see your still working on names darling any luck."

"No, not yet just nothing ever sounds just right."

"Hm have you thought about using any family names."

"Not really I wanted to be unique but that not working."

"Well I always thought your father's father had a nice unique name."

"Really I never knew, he was gone by the time I was born and Dad never said his name, I might have been told but I running a blank."

"Trunks his name was Trunks."

Bulma leaned back think about it and running the name in her head, Trunks, Trunks Briefs, yes she like that name. Looking down at her stomach she ran her hand over it, "What do you think about that little guy Trunks." Bulma giggled and took it as a sign of approval when her little man kicked her, "Well Trunks it is, Thanks mom."

"Of course dear, can't very well bring someone into this world without a name." The two woman kept talking about everything baby. Soon her mother left, Bulma told her to take back what she didn't eat, but her mother still left the pasties, which a pregnant Bulma continued to munch on.

Bulma deiced to do some of her work outside. She had become the master lately of bringing out everything she needed, the lest trips she had the made the better. Setting up her laptop Bulma started to go other sales data, not the most interesting thing but it was all part of being the heir to capsule corps. Bulma wanted to be a head of the game by the time the baby came. She had no idea into how much time she need with recovery and just being a new mom. Bulma planned on getting back to business as soon as possible but it was still a unknown.

The weather was nice and Bulma lost track of time. After she finish working on sales data Bulma began working on the specs of her latest invention. She didn't take notice of the sayian that had sat in the chair next to her. Bulma hand went out to grab a donuts when she felt his gloved hand stopped her. Bulma gasp slightly.

"Woman don't you think you gotten fat enough without stuffing more junk down your face."

"Shut up." Bulma pulled her hand back. "I not fat how many times do we have to go over this."

"Whatever you say woman." He reached a hand to her check Bulma went to caress into itt when he pinch slightly at the cubbness shehaddgottenn around her face. "And what do you call this then." He gave her that evil smile.

Bulma pushed his hand away. "Vegeta you such an ass this is your fault to." She pointed down at her stomach, "So deal with it."

"You where never telling me to leave."

"Argh, what are you doing here anyways shouldn't you be training or doing something other then annoying me?"

"Not really your father is fixing the gravity capsule right now, and I need a distraction right at the moment."

Bulma leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest, "Oh and what kind of distraction do you have in mind?"

"Annoying you is doing just find woman."

"Well I sorry I have things to do, and entrainment you is not on my list." Bulma sat back up and started working again. Vegeta stood up, and his hand went to her laptop pushing the screen down. After the night Bulma confronted him, he had stop avoiding her, it had become useless. He was still the asshole, if not even a bigger asshole then before. But Bulma could deal with that, if he was anything but an asshole Bulma would have to wonder if he was sick or something.

"Hey I was working on that, Vegeta go find something else to do." She went to push his hand away from her laptop but it was useless. "What exactly do you want."

"The best training you give me woman." He bent down and kiss her lips, and before Bulma had realized she was risk to what had become there bedroom. Vegeta rarely if any slept anywhere else. She laughed he always found an excuses to why he was there, he would never admit that it had anything to do with her. His reason was it was a better bed and he had better access to her whenever he need. Bulma had found out that whenever he need was whenever he need. She lost track out the odd hours he had woke her up.

Vegeta and Bulma continued in there strange relationship for the remainder of her pregnancy, till the day finally came. Bulma had been in the living room with her mother when the whole process started. She made her way down to the infirmary having her mother take care of the calling the doctor. Bulma had decided it be best to give birth here at capsule corps. Gohan had been born with a tail and Bulma just didn't want that who debacle to happen in the public spree of the hostipitatal. The doctor who would be attending was an old family friend, and was used to weird things at capsule corps so Bulma was very comfortable being here. Plus the infirmary at capsule corps was in it self a full functioning hospital so it was not if she was lacking anything.

Once situation Bulma was able to get a hold of a communicator. "Vegeta."

Bulma waited a moment wondering if he would even answer her, hopefully he was training in the gravity room. "What woman, is so important that you need to interrupted me."

"Oh and how is this different then you interrupted anything I do?"

"Because what I do is important."

"And what I do keeps you ass in that gravity room, food in the endless stomach and so on."

"Woman I don't have time to win this argument right now, so what is so important."

"Just letting you know I down in the infirmary it seems your son has chosen today to come into this world."

"And I care."

"Go to hell, if you know what good for you, get your ass down here, trust me, if I have to.."

"Woman not like I care what you threaten to do, but just to here you stop you whining."

At that moment a contraction hit Bulma and she screamed. "Whining, you aggrount fucking prince of pricks,.." Bulma stopped when she heard him shut off his end, that, asshole, if he wasn't here.

Bulma mother as well as the doctor had enter, Mrs Briefs was trying to apologize for her daughter but it was little use, as Bulma let out another wave of vulgar language.

The whole process went quite smooth, and to plan. Bulma kept shouting at her parents who where trying to calm there daughter. She could not believe he was not down here, would he really not see the birth of his own son. Bulma lost track of time, but soon Bulma realized that it had been nearly six hours since she had called him, was he really not going to come see this. At this time Bulma began to cry. It had taken her mother gently words of encouragement not to cry that she not need to waste her energy.

Five more hours pass, and tears and given way to every possible thing she could say to Vegeta, If she could think of a new painful way to cut his dick off Bulma said, it. One time it was a rusty razor, to throwing a mixture of acids on him. Bulma was in one of her rants, when he walked in. She was totally in her own world.

"Woman you miss it to much."

Her head turn to him, and if looks could kill. Her hair laid back slick against her head from sweet her face and eyes where red. "You." It came out more like a primal growl. "Where the hell have you been."

"Training where else why would I waste valuable time, you bored me more then once to let me know I had hours before that brat would be born." Vegeta moved to sit in the corner.

"I didn't tell you that so you could just not be here."

"Woman stop wasting your breath,"

Another hour or two went by and Mr, and Mrs Briefs back off as the two of them exchange jabs. Finally the doctor did a finally check of her, before telling Bulma it was time to push. It was Bulma mother who held her hand through the process and Vegeta kept his position in the corner. Finally it was seem to take hours her son enter the world. He was placed on him stomach, and then he was take to another corner to be clean up. Finally she got a good look at him as he was slayed in her arms again, and she held him.

"Hi Trunks", a tired Bulma whispers.

Her mother and father googled and awuded at the baby, till finally Mr Briefs lead his wife out of the room. And it was not till everyone was gone that Vegeta made his way over to Bulma and the brat she held. Moving to where he could get a good look at him.

"His hair not black."

"So,"

"Sayian hair is black or brown not that color."

"Well he half human, and I can't believe that the first thing you say about your son."

"Hmf. And I see it that weak human blood that didn't give him a tail either."

"Vegeta just shut up, he just fine the way he is, not like it can be changed."

Vegeta didn't say much more as he left the room. He had stayed as long as he said he would the child was born and they where not dead. Outside Capsule Corps Vegeta held a capsule that contained his way off this planet.

Bulma found out later he had left shortly after Trunks birth. At first Bulma had found herself to busy with her son to dwell on it. Not in till one night nearly four weeks later. Trunks laid in his crib sleeping Bulma had just finish feeding him and he was contented. Bulma had decide it was best to bottle feed Trunks, even if it meant a seemly endless supply of bottle to wash. Looking at her soon sleeping Bulma stood up and walked to her balcony. Even with him gone Bulma still left the door unlocked in the hopes that he would just show back up.

Outside Bulma let up a cigarette. Even thought she mange to go nine months without them she pick back up soon after Trunks birth. Bulma lean against the railing looking up at the stars, Vegeta was out there among them.

"He strong Vegeta." She talked out into the darkness. "But I bet you knew that no doubt you knew that. I hope you fine what you need Vegeta become a super sayian, I know what it means." Bulma could not help the tear that came down her face, "But please come back here."

Out in the distance of space Vegeta was preparing to land on one of the first planets he had selected to train on.

**I queses that it people yeah I do plan on writing more about these two so many other things I need to say about them. Not to mention I do have a AU that has been swimming in my little head, but I wanted this to come to an end before I commitment to another story. Thanks again, please review.**


End file.
